rise and rebirth of the hidden Whirlpool
by georgemartin
Summary: naruto at a young age learns about his mother's clan and village before it was destroyed, he swears to his mother that the Uzumaki and hidden whirlpool will ascend to greatness on the way he will face political sabotage, civil war and love in his quest to restore his clan and village nothing will stop him rated m just in case there are original characters
1. Chapter 1

**FEEDBACK WOULD BE WELCOME**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

**(Jutsu)**

"**Tailed Beast speak"**

'_**Tailed beast thinking'**_

NaruxMei

**Bloodline warning**: Naruto use lava release and he has two elements fire and earth for his blood limit to work.

**Personality:** Naruto is still hated but instead of his naivety and idiot attitude he is slightly darker and more serious and a genius on par with shikimaru (sorry if people don't like it)

**Age warning:** Naruto in this has been born five years earlier and starting age is 10 and Mei is 12 to start but don't meet her till 19 just felt that a huge age gap is slightly weird (not judging people or anything just an opinion) just think of Naruto between ages 10-13 end of the original series without orange jumpsuit and 14 onwards like in shippuden without orange jumpsuit.

Naruto and Kyuubi have become friends since he first met at 5 yrs. old Kyuubi also has a human form and is female.

Naruto age 10

_**CHAPTER 1**_

10 October Naruto 5 birthday but throughout Konoha there is hate, hate so ingrained within the villagers souls they can't tell the difference between a prisoner and its guardian. That each year they would set about to try and eliminate their guardian that is protecting them from the nine tailed fox. We find our guardian on the outskirts of the village walls trying to escape from the glares that everyone is giving him but unknown to him his entire world is going to change in a matter of seconds…"Ahhh I can't take it if that demon spawn lives one more day I'm going to lose it". Screams a random villager and slowly advances towards Naruto this action is slowly mimicked by multiple other villagers as they pick up a crude assortment of weapons to attack him with, reacting on pure instinct that he has accumulated over his very short life runs away only to be caught right in front of the main gate of Konoha. While receiving punches and kicks all over his body Naruto slumps to the ground only to receive a kick to the head and somebody stabbing him in the middle of his chest. Satisfied that he won't survive the villagers slowly walk away thinking that the devils child is dead but what they don't realise is they are the ones who are going to wish they didn't anger the might of Kyuubi…

_**Naruto's mindscape for the first time**_

Opening his eyes Naruto finds himself in a room laying in water wondering if this is hell, sitting up and looking around "hello I I-I-is anyone t-there" he asks in a rather shaky voice looking around trying to see if someone showed themselves or listening for a response after minute of looking around he rests his eye's upon a large looking cage off to his left, hearing someone or something call out **"Naruto-kun it's alright come closer to the cage I can help you" **this was repeated until little Naruto got up and started walking up to the cage. On further inspection of where the voice came from, he sees a women with flowing blonde hair with red streaks through it exactly like his but hers covers her left eye, her eyes he sees are red with yellowy orange pupils, he also notices that she seems to have curves in all the right places a five year old can ascertain and is wearing a plain black kimono with white flower patterns all over it.

Sensing no ill will from this lady he Naruto asks with some confidence "Who are you" with all the innocence of a five year old.

"**Well Naruto-kun let's just say at the moment I want to be your friend is that okay" **_**"don't want to freak the poor kid out and telling him I'm the reason he got attacked"**__ keeping that last bit to herself. __**"Right let's get this over with and show those foolish villagers who they are messing with"**_ thought Kyuubi

"**Naruto I know you just got attacked so I was wondering if I heal you and give you some power to get back at those villagers for the way they treated you all your life is that okay" **said Kyuubi really nervous and hoping he would accept her help

"Ahh I don't see a problem with I would love for you to help me. Can I ask since you know my name could you please tell me yours please". He ask curiously. Contrary to what people believe Naruto is a very polite child he only acts the way he does with the Hokage because he sees him as a grandfather more than anything

"**Well people call me Kyuubi but my real name is Nayoko which I prefer but don't mind either way". **She said in a sweet tone that made Naruto feel warm inside

"Hai thank you Nayoko-chan I would love for some help against the villagers if that is not a problem"

Noticing the Chan he added Kyuubi giggled slightly **"It's no problem, now Naruto-kun I need you to wake up now all your wounds are healed I will see you soon" **she said and waved to Naruto as he faded away

_**Back to real world**_

To the villagers and approaching ANBU it looked like Naruto was dead until everyone felt a surge of raw, pure energy emanate from the boy as he slowly stood much to the chagrin of the villagers but that was soon replaced by fear pure fear as the little boy released a deafening roar as they all ran for their lives.

At this point the Hokage himself and 4 ANBU squads were approaching as they all heard the roar it sent shivers down everyone's spine. _'Naruto what has happened if I find the villagers have done anything to provoke this heads will roll' _thought the Sandiame Hokage

The scene that they arrived to was that of utter carnage villagers strewn everywhere along with their makeshift weapons that they attacked him with and standing in the middle was Naruto. As the Hokage walked forward to his surrogate grandson he told his ANBU to stay back while they watched the red chakra recede back in to the seal and watch Naruto fall slowly to the ground only to be caught by his Jiji.

**5 YEARS LATER AFTER MEETING KYUUBI **

"Hey Nayoko-chan" Naruto asks while she is relaxing by a small pond in his mind

"**Yes kit" **as Naruto sit down next to her

"Can you tell me about my parents seeing as they put you here" he says with a down cast face

"**Is this because those bastard civilians told you, you had nobody and nobody will ever love a demon brat or is it because you're just curious" **knowing full well what the answer is

"Your right Nayoko-Chan the first one, so can you tell me please" while giving her the puppy dog eyes

Chuckling _**'I suppose I should tell him I mean the old man and the council sure as hell aren't going to'. **_**"Kit get into a comfortable position cause this may take a while I am going to tell you there names and about your mother and her clan but before I go any further I must tell you that I don't know anything about your father other than his name and the fact he put me inside you okay"**

"Okay Nayoko-Chan I understand I don't mind only knowing about Kaa-Chan" says a brightened up Naruto causing Kyuubi to giggle slightly.

"**Right I'll start with your father, Minato Namikaze well you know him as the fourth Hokage" **"OH! Nayoko-Chan that's awesome you don't need to say any more we learnt about him at the academy already"** "well then I guess I will tell you about your mother Kushina Uzumaki heiress to the Uzumaki Clan and Konoha Shinobi originating from Uzushiogakure (the village hidden in the Whirling Tides) before they were wiped out completely and the survivors scattered across the elemental nations during the 2****nd**** Shinobi war. You see your mothers Clan ruled Uzu when it was around they were also masters of ninjutsu and kenjutsu your Clan are also known to have notoriously long lives, they also wielded the Kekei Genkkei of the Lava Release but you won't gain until you're a teenager. Right when your mother fled Uzushio she came to Konoha and well met Mito Uzumaki wife of Hashirama Senju and my first Jinchuuriki host what happened next well before Mito died I was then sealed within your mother until that Man came and broke the seal when it was weakest just after you were born 10 years ago…" **(You guys should know the rest from the manga and anime)

"Hey did they leave anything behind for me like something I could remember them by"

"**Well kit you're talking about a legacy, and if I heard correctly right before anything happened they told Sarutobi to give you this flat because they left you some stuff as to where I am not sure but I would say look for loose floor boards or something." **While scratching the back of her head

"Thank you Nayoko I need to go now see you later." Says a delightful Naruto

"**My pleasure Kit, well time for a nap"**

Chuckling Naruto leaves cutting the connection.

**IN NARUTO'S FLAT**

_After a couple of hours searching his entire house apart from his bedroom Naruto is getting frustrated at it taking so long to find one dam loose floorboard in his tiny apartment_

'_Well it's not in the Bathroom, kitchen or living room that only leaves my bedroom typical last place I would look and in the most obvious'. _**"Hey kit if it helps your mother would have fallen for the same thing it being in the most obvious place" **say Kyuubi trying hard not to laugh.

'_PLEASE BE IN HERE LOOSE FLOOR BOARD COME ON WHERE IS IT …. AHHHH HA FOUND ONE. Hey there's a box here wonder what's in it. Wait its Kaa-sans stuff hey look a letter to me from Kaa-san'. Naruto opens the letter from his mother and begins to read it _

_Letter start_

'_Naruto if you are reading this letter I'm sorry to say Sochi-kun, that I am dead. We asked the old man to give you this apartment so that one day you would find this letter with all my possessions that I want you to have. I am your Kaa-san Kushina Uzumaki, I wish to tell you above all else that me and your father love very much and I hope that your Godmother Tsunade Senju is looking out for you. Anyway now that's out of the way I have some things that I need to tell you that may affect your future in some way and possibly change your view on things._

_First of all you are a hero don't let anyone tell you different why because you protect Konoha from the Kyuubi as its Jailer. I would also like to say that I disagreed with your father on the matter to seal the Kyuubi within you and I also disagreed with the old man and the council in not telling you about her (Kyuubi) but again know this me and your father both love you and that you are not a demon and never will be._

_Next our Clan, the Uzumaki are from the Whirlpool country we were one of three clans that created Uzushiogakure and lived in peace together fought and protected each other we were a small but powerful country. The Uzumaki were the Village leaders and a lot of citizens were of the branch families of the clans that lived there, they kept the Uzumaki name and lineage our village was often at war with Kirigakure over land rights, just so you know I grew up in the conflict._

_Our people also have a very powerful bloodline that awakens when you become a teenager and it will give you immense power but you will need to find an Uzumaki to train you though to use the lava release our Kekei Genkkei_

_Kiri took a lot of villagers once our village fell if you wish to learn from a true Uzumaki look there first but some branches may not take kindly to a pureblood like you Naruto, only a true Uzumaki can awaken our bloodline but would rarely taught to the branches. Look for someone that has the common traits of an Uzumaki or someone that can use the bloodline. Most of the women have red hair like my own and the men generally had brown and red hair as well but I doubt the appearances will help so look for people that use the lava release, I believe in you Naruto._

_Naruto on the back of this page is a list of branch and pureblood family names if you wish in your life to bring the Clan back which would be wonderful but don't feel pressured I have one last message to you Sochi-kun no matter what happens I know you will make us proud whether it be in Konoha or elsewhere. I left some small gifts in the box. Good luck Naruto-kun I know you will become a great shinobi._

_**Reverse side clan member names **_

_Uzumaki _

_Uzuki_

_Terumi _

_These are the main families purebloods of the of the Uzumaki the others will be branch families that will be loyal to purebloods_

_Iga loyal to pureblood families: mainly affiliated with Uzumaki _

_Tojo loyal to pureblood families: mainly affiliated with Uzuki_

_Fujio loyal to pureblood families: mainly affiliated with Terumi_

_Rumour is the three families in shame of not being able to defend the purebloods during the invasion banished themselves to the land of darkness (the far side of land of earth and wind.) Only the clan heads seal can bring them out of their self-imposed exile._

_The other clans that are allied Uzumaki are the Yuki Ice users and Rinha Clan experts of medical ninjutsu_

_Letter end_

_After reading through the message with tears running down his face and a sad smile knowing his parents really did love him putting the letter to one side and picked the box and letter and took it to his kitchen table he opened the box slowly unsure what he would find but he was utterly shocked at what he did find. _

First thing he did find was his mother's Uzu ninja head band with the Uzumaki swirl and red fabric

'_This must have been mums when she was part of the whirlpool village'_

Next he found what he thinks must have been Kushina's ninja clothes, a red robe that would fit closely to her torso with short that would cut half way down the thigh, on the torso in black was a black Uzumaki swirl that was placed in the middle of the chest area. Thinking of a women wearing the uniform blushed and put it to one side. He found a note just underneath the uniform and read it

'_Hello Naruto-kun, well you must have found my whirlpool ninja outfit. It is kind of revealing but it was comfy and got the job done and hopefully in the future you will be able you will be able to give it to a nice Uzumaki girl as a gift' _

At the thought of that Naruto made a promise to himself and his mother that he would find just such a girl and that he would give it to her as a gift. He then set the note down and then found a necklace that his mother wore a silver close link chain with purple rhombus stone in the middle and put it on and decides to ware it. Next to the necklace was a ring that signified the head of the clan and put it on. Next under those items was a shirt that was long sleeved and completely red with a black Uzumaki swirl that covers the chest area, on the forearm, elbow, upper arm and shoulder area was armour. The pants were black on the back and red on the front that reached the ankles with added shin protectors sewn in and the ninja sandals were red colour.

'_Uzu really liked red and black hmm' _

Under the uniform were scrolls for the family bloodline and earth and fire Jutsu _'these will defiantly come in handy later on'_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A couple of hour's later hokage office**_

"Hey Jiji" Naruto said as he barges through the door

'_Thank goodness a distraction from this dam paper work'_ "Ahh Naruto-kun how are you"

"I am GREAT Jiji" Sarutobi chuckles at Naruto and is happy to see Naruto in such high spirits "so Naruto what do owe the pleasure of this visit" Naruto narrowed his eyes and got serious

"you know my parents and how you told me that when I became Chunin you would tell me about them well I was wondering why would they leave there precious things to me under the floor boards in my room when anyone could find and take them". Said Naruto looking innocent and doing his version of the puppy dog eyes jutsu.

'_well he always has been quiet perceptive looks like I can't deny him now_', "well Naruto you see I don't actually know why they put it under the floor but to answer why people never took it is because they told me anyone who wasn't you and touched it would be repelled by the blood seal they put on it, it is understandable", _'thinking about it Minato was an ingenious seal master he didn't even have to wipe his blood on it'_.

"Okay, Also Jiji do we have anybody in the village who have the name Uzuki or Terumi" "Naruto-kun why do you want to know may I ask" with his curiosity getting the better of him

"well you see I found out my clan had branch families and other pureblood familes and I wanted to find them and ask if they would join me and re-establish the Uzumaki clan to its former self" said Naruto bending the truth slightly, at this the Hokage's eyes widen "Naruto can you tell me how you found out about your clan".

'_Hey Kyuubi should I tell him or not'_

"**Kit it is your choice do you trust him enough. If so go ahead but tell him it is strictly clan business and that he cannot tell the council".**

'_Thank you Kyuubi'_

"Well Jiji I will tell you but because it is clan business please don't tell the council otherwise you have betrayed my trust"

Upon hearing this the Hokage can't believe what he just heard from Naruto but agrees to his terms "I agree Naruto and after you tell me I will look up in the village directory for those name"

Time skip 2 hours

"So there you have it up until I came here to ask you" Naruto said solemnly. Hiruzen Sarutobi looked at Naruto trying to see if he was lying but once satisfied with what he heard he confirms Naruto's story all the things about Kushina and the whirlpool village and the clans and the fact that Naruto is clan head. "Alright Naruto come here and we will look up those names to see if any live in Konoha shall we". Upon hearing this Naruto starts jumping up and down with joy and giving his Jiji a hug and shouting "YEAH JIJI YOU'RE THE BEST". After looking through the T section they both agree that there is no one who has the name Terumi they move to the U section of the Konoha directory they come across the name Uzuki upon seeing this name Naruto start jumping again and asks "JIJI can you call them here to your office so I can ask them if they would re-join the clan". "Naruto I will and I will also back your story up too if they do not believe you" "thank you Jiji" said Naruto ecstatic that he is one step closer to bringing the Uzumaki back to power. "Jiji did Kaa-san and Tou-san leave me an inheritance". Naruto asked shyly, "why yes they did Naruto hold on I will get the scroll and the money they left is in the Konoha bank and you fathers compound is part of it", "thank you Jiji but I would like to rename the compound to the Uzumaki compound and if all goes well I would ask the oldest shinobi member of the Uzuki if he or she will attend council meetings with me as an advisor seeing as I am too young to attend by myself if that is alright", said Naruto seriously "Naruto-kun that is perfectly fine but that won't happen if they refuse okay", placated the sarutobi "okay Jiji" Naruto said to him.

**Four hours later hokage office Uzuki family and Naruto.**

"Hokage-sama may I ask why you have called me and my family here" said Ryuichi's Uzuki (OC) to which the hokage nodded to Naruto to begin.

"Excuse me Ryuichi's-san as head of your family do you know your history and where your family originated from" asked Naruto in a slightly nervous voice

"Why yes Naruto-San are family originated in Uzushiogakure and was a part of the Uzumaki clan as one of the three pureblood families along with the Terumi and the head pureblood family the Uzumaki which Kushina-sama came from why do you ask" Ryuichi's now curious to where this is going

Naruto know more confident tells him "well Just recently I found out before my mother died she was the Uzumaki Clan Heir and that since I am her only child that made me her heir but once she died and her father died who was clan head that left me to fill the gap as Clan head and since you have now confirmed you were part of the clan as one of the pureblood families… if you haven't figured it out yet my mother was Kushina Uzumaki with that being said I have one question" said Naruto pausing to see any objection to his claim as clan head and letting all the information soak in while noticing looks of astonishment from the entire family,

at this point Kimiko Uzuki (OC) Ryuichi's wife asks "what would your question be" slightly nervous, Naruto replied really nervous that they wouldn't join "well Kimiko-san I was wondering since I am reviving the Uzumaki Clan if you would re-join not as a pureblood family but as part of the main house" after posing his question Naruto notices Ryuichi thinking while Kimiko and their children Yuugao, Iyo (OC) their daughters and Natsu (OC) their son all smiling and nodding to each other whispering in hushed voices

while there husband and father thinks deeply for about five minutes before asking "do you have a Clan Compound like the Hyuuga and inuzuka" Naruto just nods his head in an affirmative way, before adding "we would even get a seat on the council if you join me" said Naruto after that he saw Ryuichi's smile kneel down prompting the whole family to do so and all saying they pledge allegiance to the Uzumaki and to Naruto as Clan head.

Upon seeing this the Hokage can't but feel happy for the boy and stands up and says "I will now reinstate the Uzumaki clan and have a seat waiting for you at the next council meeting seeing as though Naruto is a year out of the Academy and Natsu and Yuugao and a couple of years older and about to sit the Chunin exams, Iyo is just starting at the Academy and Ryuichi's is an Elite Jounin and Kimiko is retired and looking after the children I'll put you on the Shinobi side of the Council". At his announcement the new clan can't help but smile at this but sarutobi asks before they "Naruto does your clan have any special technique like a Kekei Genkkei" Naruto nods in affirmative "ever heard of the lava release Jiji that is ours but it doesn't awaken until we are about 15 and kaa-san left some family scrolls for earth, fire and lava jutsu we are also according to Kaa-san she said something in her letter about us Uzumaki living exceptionally long lives and great healing rates".

"Thank you Naruto-kun now here are the keys to the Old Uzumaki compound". Said Sarutobi with a smile on his face while taking a puff on his pipe.

"Oh hokage Jiji can you tell a Tsunade Senju that her godson is alive and would like to meet her if that is alright". Said Naruto with a fox like grin on his face before quickly vanishing with his new clan and family to their compound leaving a completely gobsmacked Hiruzen sarutobi for a minute before chuckling and thinking _'that Naruto my boy that is something I can do and will actually enjoy doing' _and gets a scroll out and writes a message for Tsunade before sending it off via summon. 10 minutes later Sarutobi gets a reply saying she would love to come back but at the moment it isn't feasible but she would be back by the time Naruto is 15 years old.


	3. Chapter 3

_**2 year time skip Naruto age 12**_

Council chambers

After being together for 2 years the new Uzumaki clan had never been closer Ryuichi read over the clan scrolls Naruto's mother left him and mastered the lava release and then taught Yuugao (age 16) and Natsu (age 14) when they came of age. Naruto couldn't be happier with his accomplishments over the last 2 years of being a Genin as well as being clan head he was going to attend the Chunin exams in Konohagakure as an team later on in the year after turning 13 and awakening his blood line ability to add to the might of the newly formed Uzumaki bringing it up to a total of 4 active Shinobi of Chunin rank and higher. Kimiko and Iyo (age 9) well Iyo was one of the top students in her year and was really into medical ninjutsu and genjutsu but had chakra affinities to earth and fire like the other Uzumaki, Kimiko was happy at being at home and training and tutoring her daughter as well as looking after the clan funds, maintenance and wellbeing seeing as Naruto is still too young to fully take the clan head mantle. They also decided in the meeting with Sarutobi that they would not attended council meetings until they taught Naruto all of the clan customs and village politics and laws but due to him knowing the shadow clone technique he leant everything in two years because Kimiko being as strict as she is said he was only allowed a maximum of two clones to help him study.

While the new head family were enjoying a nice breakfast made by Kimiko and Naruto which consisted of steamed rice, miso soup and sushi, Naruto said "hey Yuugao-chan are you and Natsu doing any missions today?"

"Well Naruto-kun I know I have the day off and I think Natsu-kun has the morning off". Said Yuugao while narrowing her eyes and looking at Naruto curiously on what he want.

While scratching the back of his head "I was wondering if you guys could help me with my elemental jutsu that was all". After he tells her Yuugao smiles softly and looks at her little brother and nods her head "me and Natsu would love to help you we even will teach you a new one if you want", with a gleam in his deep blue eyes and a foxy grin Naruto says thank you while eating a mouth full of sushi which earns him a flick on the back of the head from Kimiko who reminds him of his table manners while Naruto sits there grumbling about table manners and silly slave driver enforcing them which provokes laughter from the rest of the family.

But little did Naruto know was that today he would be attending his first council meeting as the head of his clan with Natsu and Ryuichi's in about 2 hours (because of Naruto's young age Sarutobi granted him 2 advisors)

30 minutes before council meeting one the Hokage's Anbu arrives to summon them to the meeting Ryuichi's answers the door and receives the message and goes to tell Naruto who is training out the back with Yuugao and Natsu. Upon reaching their private training ground Ryuichi's calls for Naruto and Natsu to him once they arrive "Naruto me and Kimiko spoke to the Hokage the other week regarding you attending the next council meeting because we think you now know the village laws well enough and that you know all the clan customs, before you say anything you won't be alone because of your age we asked that either me or Natsu are with you at the meetings until you are fifteen so nothing to worry about but seeing as though this is your first we are going to out in the clan colours and everything okay". Said Ryuichi's to a wide eyed Natsu and Naruto as well as their jaws practically on the floor.

Know recovering from the shock announcement Natsu runs to his room to put on his clan shinobi outfit. He put on his shirt that was long sleeved and completely red with a black Uzumaki swirl that covers the chest area with its forearm, elbow, upper arm and shoulder armour. He then put his pants on that were black on the back and red on the front that reached his ankles with added shin protectors sewn in and then slipped on his ninja sandals that were a red colour. He also put on a red mask with the Kanji for 4 on it and a red cloak with a hood that covered his hair.

While he was doing this Naruto and Ryuichi's were putting on the exact same thing but Naruto's outfit was minus the mask but his cloak had the kanji for 1 and Ryuichi's 2

After they were dressed they left for the council room for the meeting

Outside the meeting room Ryuichi's and Natsu put a reassuring hand on Naruto shoulders reminding him that they were both there to help him with that he nodded to the ANBU guarding the door to let him in

Upon entering the hall all the people who were arguing immediately became quiet and looked at the new arrival take his seat on the shinobi side of the council with his bodyguards. Now the clan leaders of Hiashi Hyuuga, Tsume Inuzuka, and Shikaku Nara, shibi Aburame, Choza Akimichi, Inoichi Yamanaka and Fugaku Uchiha all had a pretty good idea of who was hiding under the hood. It wasn't until a member of the civilian council which is made up of Danzo, koharu and Homaru and wealthiest civilian families in Konoha noticed whisker marks on his cheeks that he jumped up and screamed it's the demon brat kill him this caused a chain reaction and the rest the civilian council erupted in outrage and started baying for blood and throwing insults at him, all that was need was from Naruto was a slight nod of his head and Natsu was behind the first man with a curved Scimitar type weapon pressed against his neck and Ryuichi's with an identical weapon rest on the back of another civilian member this one action astonished everyone civilian, Shinobi, ANBU and hokage at how fast they moved without anyone noticing.

Naruto at this point noticed he had everyone's attention stood up and slowly took his hood off and said "I only have to nod my head and your lives are forfeit to the death god so now the question is do I let you live or die" at this the entire civilian body gulped at what the outcome maybe they could all but pray to kami for mercy "for insulting not only me a clan head but the entirety of my clan, but before I decide Hokage-sama correct me if I am wrong but isn't there law saying that anyone who threaten me Kyuubi Jinchuuriki with death threats will be publically executed"

Sarutobi who could guess where this was going nodded his head in affirmative "yes Naruto-dono there is such a law".

To which Naruto gave his response that would seal the civilian's council's fate "thank you Hokage-dono". At this Naruto snapped his fingers and to women appeared out of the shadows surprising everyone they were wearing identical uniforms comprised of a red robe that fitted closely to their torso with similar armour protection to the men with a black Uzumaki swirl that was placed in the middle of their chest area. They were also wearing red fronted shorts that were black on the back and would cut half way down the thigh and knee high red armoured boots for leg protection, they also pulled out similar swords to their male counterparts and stood behind a civilian council member. "I see a public audience my fellow clan heads, ANBU and the Hokage who instated the law, you know what I think it is time they got a taste of their own medicine". With that Naruto nodded his head and four of the civilian council members died.

At this the Shinobi council nodded their heads in aproovement of what Naruto had done. Once they killed the four people they returned to stand behind Naruto who was about to ask what this meeting was about when he was interrupted by Danzo that old war hawk to say he was outraged by what just happened would be an understatement.

"Hokage-sama are you going to allow this to happen he should be punished for this!" He all but yelled at the Hokage that was staring at him impassively to which he said "why should I Danzo not only did these people insult him but his clan and in the process they broke a law that demands execution as far as I am concerned Naruto was well within his rights to execute them". At this statement the Clan heads all nodded in agreement and Tsume all but laughed at them and Danzo well he couldn't believe what he had just heard and sat down in silence.

At this point Naruto asked what the meeting was about and the old Hokage said it was to introduce a new clan to everyone which has been achieved and says "the meeting is now over you may all leave thank you for coming".

Later that day in each of the clan compounds the heads called a meeting of their clans and retold the event with different closing messages.

_**After the council meeting**_

Inuzuka "Now listen up pups we are going to support the Uzumaki clan in Konoha from now on that is why later today me and Hana are going to their compound to ask for a clan Alliance" Tsume said with enough conviction that left no room for argument also sporting a wicked smile that creeped them all out while she had some slightly perverted thoughts about setting Hana up with one of the Uzumaki men just to seal the alliance.

Hyuuga "now I ask you the elders of our clan what stance should we take with the Uzumaki after I told you of their action in the council chambers today" hoping they wouldn't decide that they were a threat and ask him to oppose them in the council meetings

To his relief the Hyuuga elders decided a neutral stance should be taken by the clan

Nara, Yamanaka &amp; Akimichi held a joint meeting seeing as though they were allied clans already they decided the best course of action would not openly support them but help none the less and back them up in council meetings.

The Uchiha response was anything but calm Fugaku was livid with the display of stealth and amount of Chakra the Uzumaki had in each of them because he activated his sharingan when the new clan entered he explained this to the rest of the clan and they decided that the Uzumaki were a threat to their mantle as a leading clan in the future and decided against helping them.

The Aburame well they saw the logical side as always and came to the same conclusion as the Inuzuka clan.

True to her word tsume inuzuka sent a letter via a clan member to the Uzumaki compound asking if there clan would like to join the Inuzuka for dinner that night

Upon entering the Uzumaki compound the Inuzuka messenger couldn't help but feel at ease with the calm relaxing nature of the place as he walked to the front door of the main house he knocked not expecting it the door to be answered by little Iyo but all the same he asked in a gentle friendly voice, as gentle as an inuzuka could possibly be "hello is lord Naruto Uzumaki in I have a message from lady Tsume for him" while giving a toothy grin,

Little Iyo only replied befitting a 9 year old, turning around she screamed "NARUTO-NII THERE IS A FRIENDLY MAN AT THE DOOR WITH A LETTER FOR YOOUU!" accentuating the you at the end for emphasis.

After a minute or two Naruto can be seen walking in from training complaining about loud annoying sisters, which got a chuckle from the Inuzuka and Iyo sticking her tongue out at him before huffing which bought a bout of chuckles from the Inuzuka and Kimiko who had just walked in from the kitchen preparing lunch for everyone.

Upon reaching the messenger Naruto politely asks the Inuzuka what the message was, replying to the question "Yes lady Tsume our Matriarch has extended the offer asking for your clan to join us for dinner tonight, and that she would like your answer as soon as possible if that is alright with you lord Uzumaki"

Raising an eye brow at the use of his title "tell Lady Tsume the Uzumaki would be honoured to accept the invitation, also if our clans are to form an alliance or pact I would like for my future friends to just address me as Naruto nothing more nothing less" said Naruto with a genuine smile gracing his face.

"Before I forget…" prompting for said man's name.

"My name is Shikona Naruto-san" he said with glee in his eyes

"What time should we be present for dinner" still with a smile on his face.

"I would say around 6:00 pm if that is fine with you" Shikona said before taking his leave to give his answer to Tsume and tell her the news.

Naruto turning to Kimiko and Iyo "well Kaa-san, Nee-chan it looks like we should find the others and tell them" with a semi serious tone

The two female Uzumaki nod their heads before Kimiko tells Iyo to go and find her sister in town as she was hanging with Kurenai and Anko to say they have dinner at six at the Inuzuka and that it is of importance for the Clan, nodding to this Iyo runs off to find Yuugao.

At this time Natsu and Ryuichi's walk in from back after doing some training and are filled in with what is happening later today.

At this Ryuichi's can't help but smile and say "well Naruto my boy we'll make a powerful clan head of you in the future yet if you already have requests from other clans just from there little power display in the council room a couple of hours ago". All this was said with praise for the young blonde.

_**A couple of hours later at Inuzuka compound **_

_**Uzumaki join Inuzuka for dinner.**_

"So this is the inuzuka compound it looks very nice I must say" said Kimiko to Ryuichi's as they entered, the 4 children Naruto, Natsu, Yuugao and Iyo all stared in wonder at it all having been their first time in an another clan home especially Iyo who had stars in her eyes as she noticed some of the puppies and ran over to them to play and was rewarded with their playfulness judging the fact she was tackled and nearly licked to death.

While this was happening Naruto said to Yuugao and Natsu "want to place a bet on how long it will take for Kaa-san to lose it or before an inuzuka goes over to save her from being licked to death I give it a minute and a half" he said with one of his foxy grins while the others snickered.

Natsu "yeah I'm in give it a minute" he also said with a cheeky smirk.

Yuugao "you both are so immature but anyways in about 30 seconds" feigning a mock glare and smirk at her two brothers.

Ryuichi's hearing their whole conversation while kimiko's attention was on some of the décor asks what the stakes were to which Naruto said with an even bigger grin one they all new too well the grin he had while about to pull a prank "well you see the if you're in the losers have to prank the Hokage in some shape or form okay" while his grin turned into a face splitter.

the others all nodded in agreement to this and thirty seconds later just as Yuugao predicted Kimiko shouted at Iyo "IYO UZUMAKI STOP PLAYING WITH THOSE PUPPIES THIS INSTANT YOU WILL GET YOUR BRAND NEW KIMONO ALL DIRTIED" at this everyone shrunk back in fright seeing as kimiko's anger was now legendary in the village.

Everyone had different reactions to this outburst Yuugao smiling with glee at winning, Naruto and Natsu hiding behind Ryuichi, Ryuichi deadpanning and face faulting at his wife's behaviour, Multiple inuzuka including Tsume and Hana rushing to see what the outburst was about and well Iyo was trying to hide behind the puppies who turn kept moving behind her as not to face the icy cold stare of Kimiko.

As soon as Kimiko noticed everyone staring at her she turned to them and innocently asked "what" to which everyone including the dogs face faulted on the ground in front of them

Tsume recovering quickly enough and ask everyone to come in to the clans feasting hall for dinner where everyone could get comfortable and engage in idle chatter at tsume request Naruto and his family were asked to sit at the end near her Tsume at the head of the table with Hana on her right with Naruto next with Natsu and Yuugao and on Tsume's left Kiba followed by Iyo, Kimiko and Ryuichi's with the rest of the clan around the rest of the table.

After much feasting and laughter and merriment

Tsume sees the opportunity to ask Naruto as clan head what he would think of a trade agreement and clan Alliance between them

"Tsume-dono I believe that a trade agreement would be beneficial to both clans in the future for growth reasons" Naruto said with the utmost respect and in a calculative tone which slightly stunned Tsume and her clan but bought smirks upon the faces of his clans men well maybe not Iyo who was playing with Kiba as they were similar in age as this was taking place Naruto saw he had their attention and continued "Tsume-san let me ask you a question How would you face the hatred in this world to be able to build peace? I would like to hear your answer!" with a serious look almost demanding people to listen to him for the Inuzuka they were seeing the rise of a new Alpha that would in time be an amazing leader.

Taking her time to think about his question she thought _'this kid is on whole new level if what I think he means he is going to try and form the clans in an alliance and create internal peace within the village I am going to have to clarify something with him' _"Naruto-dono what is the purpose of this question could you explain what your intentions are" she asked thoroughly confused.

Smirking "before I was part of a clan I noticed that tensions were running high amongst the clans" to this Tsume and everyone else nodded as they knew what he was talking about. "my goal is to break the cycle of hatred between the clans by doing this it will not only strengthen the village as a whole but reinvigorate the first Hokage's mantra of the will of fire, and as I said before I met my family my goal is becoming Hokage and once peace is achieved within the village my next dream no make that ambition is to create peace among the five great nations and the Uzumaki will gladly stand by you the Inuzuka clan through thick and thin for this day forward I Naruto Uzumaki clan head of the Uzumaki clan acknowledge you as brothers/sisters and comrades in the village and outside" he said with so much emotion and conviction that the room was deathly silent but erupted in cheers and applause at his moving speech

At this point Tsume stand raises her hands for silence and getting "we of the Inuzuka also acknowledge and we look forward to a prosperous future" at this more cheers were elicited around the room.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Time skip one week, 4th weekday at 9:00 am**_

Naruto approaches Kimiko and Ryuichi's his 'adoptive parents' with an idea to send letters all over the elemental nations to notify that the Uzumaki have been re-established in Konohagakure and extending an offer to any Uzumaki that they would be welcomed with open arms. He also wanted to broker the idea of adopting some of the orphan children to also help strengthen the clan but only those that have similar affinities i.e. fire and/or earth so that in time they would be able to teach them the clan techniques. But little did he know that they were thinking on the same wave length as him with the letters to other Uzumaki but the thought of orphans they hadn't even thought about it.

"Kimiko kaa-san, Ryuichi's Tou-san can I talk to you concerning the clan now" he said confidently hoping they would like his ideas.

"Yes Naruto-kun" they said cheerfully and at the causing him sweat drop and mumble about crazy people and talking at the same time.

"Right I had a couple of ideas on how to expand the clan a lot" he said with added resolve and with a gleam in his eyes. At this Ryuichi's and Kimiko looked at each other and smiled then back at him expecting him to continue.

"Right…, yes my first idea was to go to the orphanage with Kaa-san and some of her chakra type sensing seals to find 5 or 6 orphans with a fire or earth nature"

"Naruto can I stop you there for a second you realise that these children would never be able to gain the blood line" said a confused looking Ryuichi's

Smirking at them he continued "yes I did realise that but I thought what better way to gather information than through children and then eventually adults who lived in the shadows all there life, it may seem to you if your frowns are any indication that you're not happy but what I planned to do was adopt give them the Uzumaki name and then dependant on the chakra affinity teach them the clan techniques not only that on top of them going to the Academy they will have extra lessons at home here from all of us clan history, village politics &amp; laws, geography of hi no Kuni and the rest of the elemental nations that's just the theory based stuff, because we are a clan that specialises in kenjutsu, fuinjutsu and ninjutsu me, Natsu and Yuugao would teach them with input from you two of coarse" he finished giving them one of his best foxy grins and a thumbs up.

Kimiko spoke up first nodding in approval but with one question "Naruto dear I thought you didn't want to create a side family in the clan" she smiled "if you can assure me that I will support the idea"

Ryuichi's spoke next voicing the same concerns as his wife and agreeing to support the idea.

At their question Naruto was having to think on what could be done to remedy the situation _'ah ha'_ "okay they wouldn't be a side family if we were to say they were part of the main family on their adoption forms, also the reason I want Kimiko to come is because I want her to help judge there character and personality for all I know we could come home with six girls or six boys or a mixture of both I would rather 3 of each but honestly it doesn't matter but they have to have a strong will and a never give up attitude" he said with lots of emotion.

Kimiko and Ryuichi's nodded to each other and Kimiko spoke up for both of them "Naruto dear this is a very well thought out plan and idea and we both agree to support this idea and Iyo always wanted a little brother and sister. Ryuichi's then spoke next asking what the other idea was to which Naruto explained sending out letters that only Uzumaki can open and through the major gossip channels around the elemental nations, to which both Kimiko and Ryuichi's agreed whole heartedly, and to also higher a team with one of as the client to go to the land of darkness and seek out the Iga, Tojo and Fujio branch families to bring them out of there self-imposed exile and merge them with the main family, also to try and track down the other pureblood family the Terumi and allied clan the Rinha and Yuki clans and other clan that aren't part of any villages.

_**The next day **_

_**Orphanage **_

_**12:00 pm**_

Kimiko and Naruto walked into the orphanage saying they would like to talk to some of the children and of adoption the head matron said they could walk around and talk to whomever they like at the door to where most if not all the orphans were having lunch Naruto asked Kyuubi-chan if she could source out the orphans who had little to no negative feelings and large chakra supply to which she replied **"kit there are about 6 children I can sense that fit your description and just by looking I can tell you and Kimi-chan will love them I'll lead to the farthest one first, far right corner." **"Kimiko the girl far right corner lets go talk to her" Naruto said pointing "okay Naruto lets go".

Moments later Naruto walks up to the little girl "hello there can we join you" he said with a warm smile to which the little girl replied happily "yeah sure" taking a seat Kimiko compliments the girl on her strawberry blonde hair which causes the girl to blush causing Kimiko giggle slightly they let her finish her lunch, then Naruto nicely asks her to tell them about herself then she ask confusedly "like what" to which he replies "Name, age, likes &amp; dislikes, dreams and goals for the future", gaining a slightly rosy hue on her cheeks she replies "my name is Sayuri, I'm 6, I like reading and exercise I dislike bullies and people who look down on others, my dreams to become part of a family and protect said family and goals for the future I don't know I'm only six but I do want to become a kunoichi for the village"

At hearing Sayuri's response to his Question and sharing a knowing look with Kimiko he asks "Sayuri-chan how would you like to become part of the Uzumaki clan and by extension our family" he said with one of his best foxy grins and Kimiko just smiling warmly Sayuri first reaction was sheer surprise followed by shock then jumping at Naruto and giving him a hug burying her head in his chest sobbing and between sobs "yes…yes I want to be part of your family"

Now little did Naruto know was that Ryuichi's gathered the other family members and were waiting outside for Naruto, Kimiko and Sayuri (who they don't know about) and the other children they would be bringing making the family and clan that much bigger.

Asking Kimiko to sort out the adoption papers he asks Sayuri to go gather her things and wait near the front office with Kimiko.

Repeating the process another five times of telling about themselves and such like Naruto decided on 2 more girls Yumia brown hair and similar colour eyes to Kurenai and 8 years old and Uki blonde haired with grey eyes and 5 years old he also settled for 3 boys as well to join the clan Naizen black haired with chocolate brown eyes and aged 8, Koto and Aki twins both have brown hair just slightly different shades and they both have startling green eyes and aged 6 like Sayuri

Upon finalising the papers Naruto leads his new brothers and sisters outside while Kimiko uses the body flicker jutsu to get to the hokage to have them registered as part of the Uzumaki clan and have their last names registered as Uzumaki also

Upon leaving the front entrance the Children and Naruto are greeted by Yuugao, Iyo, Natsu and Ryuichi's. And introductions are made all round at that point the Kids all go wide eyed when Natsu tells them they met the clan head to which he points at Naruto but then jokes that Kaa-san is really in charge which brings about mumbles about annoying older brothers and snickering from everyone else.

Seizing an opportunity Ryuichi's takes control saying that they will each need to be measured for a clan kimono where they split up in to two groups to go shopping which leads the girls to sprinting off with Yuugao leading with her sisters in tow to find her friends Kurenai, Hana and Anko to help her. While the boys sweat dropped or face faulted at their sister's antics slowly walk to the leaf Dragon Shinobi store and then off to the tailor in town for their Kimono's

_**Later in town with the new Uzumaki Sister's and Yuugao Friends Shopping.**_

Dango stand

"Kurenai, Anko, Hana" Yuugao screamed excitedly

"Whoa what's with the added excitement I know I'm fun and all but seriously" smirked Anko as she was internally laughing her ass off and the others just rolled their eyes

"No…, it's just Naruto-nii and Kaa-san went to the orphanage this morning and now well I and Iyo now have 3 little sisters and 3 brothers" Yuugao said barely containing her excitement which caused Hanna and Kurenai to squeal with glee and Anko's jaw to hit the floor.

Kurenai first to get over the, this asked "so where are they"

Yuugao who has calmed down slightly explains "You see that's why I am here kaa-san gone to see the Hokage, Tou-san, Naruto and Natsu nii-san are taking my little brothers shopping for new clothes and a clan kimono so that leaves me and Iyo-nee chan with permission from Naruto-nii take Yumia, Uki and Sayuri shopping with the clan account at our disposal and I was wondering…" she was interrupted by Kurenai, Anko and Hana at the same time "yes we will go shopping with you and your sisters" they all said with glee then Anko kept speaking "hehehe might even turn one into a mini Anko hehehe" smiling mischievously

"Anko I do not want you to corrupt my sisters, or you might face the wrath of kaa-san" Yuugao said while smirking and narrowing her eyes while watching Anko sweating bullets at her friend causing the others to laugh.

_**Ten minutes later in the street near clothing shop **_

Waiting outside the yellow dragon clothing store Iyo is getting to know her new little sisters Yumia, Sayuri and Uki while waiting for Yuugao to bring her friends all the while getting the odd weird look from villagers and talking in hushed tones about a demon sympathiser corrupting the next generation unfortunately Uki who Iyo has come to realise is just as hyper as Naruto asked her "onee-san why they point at you and call you a d..D...demon sinkersiser" as she finished her sentence fortunately or unfortunately depending on if your Iyo or a villager Yuugao turns up and hears little Uki's question saying with a friendly smile "Uki-chan if you and your sisters behave tonight when we get home Naruto-nii is going to tell you a big secret you can't tell anyone okay" nodding and putting on a cute look 'I don't know what's going on but to many things are happening face' to think about nods giving Yuugao a hug looks up and asks "nee-chan you going to make me prrreeety like you" smiling and causing Kurenai and Hana to have stars in their eyes and Anko to pretending hurl in the background while Iyo, Yumia and Sayuri go in for the hug too, prompting the Anko and co to realise these are her other new sisters other than Iyo.

After hugging briefly Yuugao turns and introduces Yumia, Sayuri and Uki to the others who can't get over how cute they all are, Kurenai who notices Yuma's eyes tells Yuugao who she's helping to find new clothes and grabs Yumia and directs her into the store, Hana notices the time and tells Yuugao she's sorry and that she has to help her mom at the vets buts tells her that she come over in the evening to say hi and quickly runs off and that's leaves Anko who sees an opportunity and grabs little Uki's hand and leads her inside the store which leaves Iyo, Yuugao and Sayuri who looks at the ground thinking she wasn't pretty enough starts to well up with tears until Yuugao and Iyo both take her hand and walk in telling her she's the lucky on for having two people help her.

Meanwhile in the Hokage tower Kimiko can't help but feel the need to talk to Anko about corrupting her children

_**2 hours later**_

Anyway about 2 hours later the girls have been measured for their Uzumaki kimono and gotten multiple outfits for themselves in the end Anko got Uki in a fishnet short sleeve top and shorts that finish just above the elbow and knee with a red skirt that is more modest than Anko's over the top but Kimiko and Ryuichi's still will probably have a fit, and on top she has a yellow tank top that finishes above her belly button and has a mini trench coat on and red sandals. Her outfit caused Iyo, Yumia and Sayuri to giggle and Yuugao to grab the bridge of her nose and sigh with exasperation, Kurenai to roll her eyes and Anko grinning mischievously while Uki was laughing her head off (she 5 what can ya do).

Yuma's outfit turned out to be a sleeveless red battle kimono with a black rose pattern on it with a small Uzumaki swirl on her tummy that cut off half way down her thigh with fishnet battle armour underneath and black shinobi sandals. Her outfit got good reviews all round.

Last but not least Sayuri ended choosing a white top that had one sleeve that went the length of her right arm and widened at the wrist it also had the Uzumaki swirl on her shoulder with mesh under armour that was the reverse covering her left arm on her bottom half she went for a long pale yellow skirt that went ¾ of the way down with slits down the sides for extra manuverability her outfit got very much the same reviews as Yumia and Uki was still laughing.

Being told they had to pick up their kimonos in three days decided to call it a day and go home

_**With the guys one hour earlier**_

After about fifteen minutes of looking Koto and Aki chose just to confuse everyone and get the same outfit of red T-shirt with a yellow Uzumaki swirl over their heart and black cargo pants with black sandals they also picked out some red and yellow gloves yellow on one hand &amp; red for the other, Naizen chose a mesh shirt and white cargo pants with extra pockets he also wore a red jacket (that looked like a Chunin or jonin vest with sleeves and a hood) and a waist sash with the Uzumaki swirl on it.

After Ryuichi's told them and get their measurements taken for their formal battle kimonos while he purchased some extra shinobi gear like swords, kunai, shiriken, scrolls and ink for their new family members.

At home

Later that evening after getting to know everybody well enough Naruto calls a clan meeting in the clan council chambers upon arriving into the building the new members stare in awe of the buildings inside the seating was banked 4 rows deep and set in a half circle shape with a podium in the middle to speak from the room its self is rival to the village council chambers in the hokage tower and the high vaulted ceiling create an echoing effect to help the speaker project their voice behind the speaker hanging above the entrance way is a large white cloth with the blood red Uzumaki swirl on it.

After everyone takes their seats in the front couple of rows namely youngest at the front and eldest at the back Naruto is about to speak when Kimiko walks in after running errands and talking to the Hokage she takes a look at Naruto her 'surrogate son' and the rest of her family and looks at each one smiling thinking how cute everyone looks with a new set of clothes until she lays eyes on little Uki, while this is happening Yuugao is sweating bullets thinking _'I'm going to be on the receiving end of her motherly fury'_ once seeing Uki Kimiko's eyes widen and her face goes through the emotions of shock &amp; anger, shock that her new baby is dressed like that and anger that Yuugao would let Anko get her hands on Uki all the while thinking _'Anko when I get my hands on you ohh you're going to regret dressing my little girl up like that' _everyone but the new kids notices this and shudder

Meanwhile in a bar Anko gets the strange feeling she should get a long term mission

Anyway Kimiko walks up to Uki and ask if she would like a hug and sit with her needless to say she accepts and picks up Uki and walks to the back and sits next to Ryuichi's and he whisper Yu's fault not mine.

Naruto now realising he isn't going to be interrupted warns them that about being a part of this clan "it has been bought to my attention that some you heard Iyo-onee chan being called a demon sympathiser or lover for that matter mainly looking at the girls"

FLASHBACK

"Hey Naruto you know you have to tell them right so they know to just ignore it in the future until we are strong again" Yuugao said in a serious tone

"Can I ask what bought all of this on?"

"While we were about to start shopping Uki overheard some villagers saying stuff about Iyo and how she was corrupting the girls by hanging around a demon lover to which I quote she asked what is d…d…demon sinkersiser." She said trying to stifle a giggle of thinking how cute she looked asking that question, "I also told her you would be letting them all on in a little family secret"

Naruto replies after recovering from his bout of chuckles "yes well I suppose this evening in the clan council room I can tell them all

FLASHBACK END

"have you all heard of the nine tailed fox that attacked the village 12 years ago" causing everyone to nod well except for Uki but he decided he would let Kimiko explain "well you should know that night my father the 4th Hokage Minato Namikaze sealed the nine tailed fox within me at the cost of his life, my mother Kushina Uzumaki also died in the attack after I was born leaving me as an orphan just like you used to be so to bluntly put it the villagers fear me as the Jinchuuriki of the nine tailed fox demon spirit, they used to physically abuse me until I found out my clan" pauses to let everything sink in noticing the girls Yumia, Sayuri and Uki are all on the verge of tears while the boys Naizen, koto and Aki are shocked at what happened to their new brother and leader and the others all look grim and pissed even though they have heard it all before, Naruto decides to continue "now the villagers have stopped the abuse since I gained clan status 5 years ago now it is just insults thrown at me and in extension you my clan my family, I ask you this if they touch you or even slight you me or anyone in the clan you come straight to me and in turn I will report it to the Hokage and threaten to take actions into my own hands if it continues, is that alright with you all" he stops speaking and everyone nods but what he wasn't expecting was six small blurs to tackle him in a hug to tell him that they didn't care what he was.

Kimiko saved him by telling them dinner will be ready in a minute and after they get to choose their new rooms and as quickly as they tackled Naruto they ran to the main house leaving a stunned Naruto on the floor while the rest walked back to the house with Ryuichi's slinging Naruto over his shoulder and carrying him out. Already thinking that they may need to expand the compound for future arrivals


	5. Chapter 5

_**Six months later Konoha Chunin exams **_

_**Team 13: Yuko Yamanaka age 13(f), Itama Aburame age 13(m) and Naruto Uzumaki age 13 (m) sensei: Takeshi Yuudai (m) age 24 **_

_**Personalities: Naruto: serious, smart ass**_

___**Yuko: happy, bubbly fun one**_

___**Itama: silent logical one **_

"Bye guys going to meet up with the team and head off for the first round of the Chunin exams" said Naruto as he started to run off which was followed by everyone wishing him luck. (It's been three months since he has awoken the lava release)

About ten minutes later Naruto meets up with the rest of his team Itama Aburame standing a bit taller than Naruto at 5 foot 7 and pretty much dressed the same as Shino in Shippuden but with leg amour creating a kinda creepy looking fella, Yuko Yamanaka 5 foot 5 with platinum blonde hair done in a loose pony tail with blue battle kimono top and mesh leggings with tight black shorts on with black sandals. Both excel in family jutsu's with Yuko being good with ninjutsu and genjutsu and Itama in stealth and sabotage and Intel gathering and Naruto being an all-rounder with skills in all the shinobi arts but specialises in fuin and ninjutsu. After getting all the good mornings and how have you been since the last mission out the way and asking about family and how they are they head to the academy for the first part of the test.

Upon arriving at the academy they walk in only to notice that two floors up people are being fooled by a simply genjutsu which they simply ignore and keep walking "hey when do you two think they will figure out that they are only two floors up not three" snickered Naruto while he whispered to his team mates, Itama responds in the typical Aburame fashion … and Yuko just shrugs and says "hey if means less competition for us I don't really care" she says in a bubbly kind of way

When they reach the exam room they see everyone looking and gauging them, team 13 notice a couple of leaf teams, 3 mist teams, one cloud &amp; rock team and 3 sand teams and some other shinobi from other of the minor villages grass, waterfall, rain and surprisingly a team from the village hidden in the hot springs (hold up where's Jiraya) after surveying their competition team 13 walk to an empty corner to devise a plan since they know it's an information gathering test and how they are going to communicate with each other Naruto suggests "How about using my seals in conjunction with itama's bugs, so Itama's insects gather the information and then transfer there chakra into these seals" holding three seals up and hand them each one "which then transfer their chakra into the information, but hey if you guys have a better idea I'm all ears" says Naruto.

Yuko answers first in a bubbly teasing manner "Naruto kun you came up with that all by yourself" causing Naruto to huff in indignation at the comment which causes Yuko to giggle and continue "I like the plan what about you Itama".

With a stoic expression Itama says something logical (oh boy) "I concur with Naruto's plan and my insects will be up to the job" he says slowly readjusting his sunglasses Naruto slaps his face while Yuko steps towards Itama "will you ever lighten up and be less logical"

"I see no reason not to" he respond

"Here we go again" Naruto mumbles

As Yuko try's having an argument with the ever stoic and silent Itama the proctor for the first exam appears in a cloud of smoke "ALRIGHT LISTEN UP MAGGOTS" the room goes silent very quickly "my name is Ibiki Moreno the first exam proctor take a number and go to that assigned seat and await further instructions" he states in a way you don't want to find if you don't you might not see your family again.

Alright the rules are this test consists of a 10 question paper, which participants are given 1 hour to complete. Each participant starts out with a total of 10 points, and for each question you get wrong you lose one of those 10 points and if you are caught cheating you lose 2 points. If you ever reach 0 points you and the rest of your team will instantly disqualified. Now begin team 13 just went with Naruto's plan and got the answers within the first 25 minutes and wait for the final question. When the 45 minute mark came around Ibiki asked the participants if they would like to continue and try to answer question 10. If they answer question 10 wrong they will never be allowed to take this test again and forever be a Lower Ninja. In addition, all of their teammates will be disqualified. At this it caused mass of shouts from all over stating it was unfair, followed by a mass of people opting to leave and try again next time leaving about 10 teams left altogether at the end before Ibiki told them they all passed which caused Naruto and his team to nod but causing some of the others to look confused which prompted him to elaborate which involved him to show them his head under his bandana showing everyone his scars and go on into great depths about how as a Chunin you will have to lead teams with little to no info and blah, blah… at this point Naruto sort of switched off already figuring out the purpose of the exam.

Naruto at the sound of another voice speaking up got his attention as she started to introduce herself "my name is Mitsuko Morishita (oc) proctor of the second exam if you could please follow me to training ground 44 also known as the forest of death." This caused an audible gulp from most of the Chunin hopefuls except for Naruto and his team who had the misfortune of doing a lot of training and passing their Genin exam there.

Half an hour later at training ground 44 Mitsuko started to explain the rules and the objective "alright these are the rules so listen up each cell if given one of two scrolls heaven or earth. The objective is to try to obtain the scroll you don't have, and reach a tower which is located in the middle of the forest you must reach it before the week ends. There are 44 locked gates which circle around the forest of death, in which the participants simultaneously use to enter the forest.

Each scroll is given out in secret so other teams won't know which teams have which scrolls, and which person is carrying the scroll in each team. You lose if anyone on your team is killed, tries to open the scroll, or doesn't make it to the tower with both scrolls. If a participant tries to open one of the scrolls, they will set off a spell inside the scroll causing anyone who looks at it to fall unconscious until the test finishes." She finishes saying with utmost enthusiasm a mix between Guy and Anko except nothing about youthfulness and blood, at this point she notices a few unsure faces and barks off some orders and eventually each team either has an earth or heaven scroll.

Naruto and his team ended up with heaven scroll and were directed to gate 3 on the way to gate three he noticed a group of rain shinobi holding an earth scroll at gate two. He goes over to Itama and asks him to have a couple of bugs planted on the rain shinobi cause he noticed they had an earth scroll to which Itama agreed to the plan Yuko who was listening in also nodded in agreement as soon as the start of the exam was announced the gates opened and all the Chunin hopefuls charged through with team 13 making a bee line straight for the rain team it didn't take more than half an hour to catch them in a clearing setting up a base camp to start from Naruto communicated to his team mates through hand seals to outline his plan Itama will send in his bugs as a distraction and hopefully disabling two of them while Yuko and I will engage with Tai and Ninjutsu techniques while they are distracted by the bugs clear.

Let's just say the battle if you could call it that was a one sided affair that resulted in a humiliating defeat for the rain shinobi once defeated and tied up one of them insulted Yuko and it wasn't pretty let's all say she knocked them all out again stripped them down to their under garments and hung them upside down from a tree then she proceeded to distribute their gear to her team mates and burn their clothing and anything that wasn't useful to them meanwhile both Naruto and Itama where having the same thought _'note to self-do not piss off Yuko by calling her a whore'_ meanwhile in Jounin lounge after watching what Yuko did team 13 sensei just sweat dropped while all the Male Jounin all had the same thoughts as Naruto and Itama while the Females all thought we are so buying her a drink after the exams

Meanwhile back with Team 13 they got the earth scroll they needed and were about to head though the door to the tower once inside they open the scroll to find that their sensei was summoned to them and congratulated them and said they smashed the last record by 2 hours and told them to relax for the rest of the week until the announcement of the 3rd round

On the evening of the last day the Hokage Sarutobi gathered all of the finished Chunin hopefuls and explained to them the rules of the next exam and when it was going, "The 3rd and final test in the Chunin Exams, the fights are made up of one-on-one battles between all the remaining participants. The fights are also chosen at random. If you win one match you go on to fight another until there's only 1 person left. With each round you fight you better your chances of becoming Chunin, first of all Mitsuko san is going to come round and you are going to pull a number out of this hat and that will determine who you will fight but you won't know who it is until the day which is a month from now and before you say anything the reason the final exam is a month away is so the daimyo can attend along with kage of the respective villages being represented as well as other Daimyos from other lands" the hokage said with a warm smile and dismissed everyone who and made their way out of the forest.

Back at the Uzumaki compound they all congratulated Naruto on making it to the third and final round of the exams ounce the pleasantries were over Naruto saw an evil grin that promised pain and agony creep across Ryuichi's, Natsu and Yuugao faces which made him involuntary shudder.

He then asked when Kimiko and the Jonin team they paid for should be scheduled to arrive back. "They should be arriving in about 5 hours Naruto", "thank you" he said in return.

5 hours later Kimiko arrives back at the compound exhausted from her three week trip. Coming into the living room collapses on the couch and just dozes off a little. At that moment Naruto walks in with a sleeping uki and sees Kimiko has returned quietly waking Uke up Naruto points over to her Kaa-san and whispers "why don't you wake Kaa-san up for me" Uki who just nods with an all to innocent smile on her face quietly walks over and stands on the couch and yells "KAA-CHAN WAKE UP OR THE RAMEN WILL BURN" hearing this Naruto only sweat drops while Kimiko jumps up "NO SAVE THE RAMEN…" but stops abruptly upon realising she's in the lounge and just got back from a mission quickly scanning the room she sees Uki with an all to innocent smile plastered on her face and Naruto rolling in the ground laughing smiling sweetly at them both and saying who woke me up caused Naruto to stop laughing and uki to lose her smile and then point at Naruto only to see Naruto pointing at her with a pout and a huff Uki runs off, before Kimiko can give chase Naruto gets into serious mode and turns to Kimiko who sensed his change in demeanour "Kimiko report".

"Well dear I went to the land of darkness as instructed and made contact with the head of Iga, Tojo and Fujio families…

(I sense a flashback) Flashback begin

Land of darkness 4 days prior walking in the dense forest of a mountain valley that is veiled with mist Kimiko instructs her escort team to stay at the entrance to the valley as she was going onto Uzumaki clan grounds so walking through the forest she can sense movement all around her 'looks like I'm in the right place then' she mused walking for about another 100 metres she comes to a large circular clearing in the woods making her way to the centre she removes her sword and stabs it in the ground gets on one knee and holds the tiger hand seal and recites the Uzumaki oath "never give up, never leave surrender, tempered in the flaming whirlpools of Uzu we are the Uzumaki and we shall be victorious." Upon finishing the oath of the Uzumaki steps leading into the ground appeared. Removing her sword she got Naruto's scroll out.

Reaching the bottom of the staircase she was greeted by all three family heads and there ten strongest ninja. Ignoring everyone else Kimiko walks foreword and holds out three identical scrolls addressed to each family, while grabbing the scrolls the Iga leader spoke up "who do we owe the pleasure of meeting", "I am Kimiko Uzumaki 3rd daughter of Himawara Uzumaki head of the pureblood Uzuki family, but due to a recent development Lady Kushina's son and therefore grandson of Ashina and Mito Uzumaki came out of the shadows 3 years ago and abolished the different families under his leadership there will be no Terumi, no Uzuki, or Iga, Tojo and Fujio only Uzumaki." This revelation caused all those close enough to hear to have their eyes widen and jaws drop. "Lord Naruto, has tasked me with bringing you these scrolls ordering you to come out of your self-imposed exile and come to the Uzumaki compound in Konohagakure in the next two years all you need to do is sign the bottom of each scroll and you will be free from exile." Hearing this the leaders step forward and each say "I Katsu Iga-Uzumaki pledge my allegiance to the new clan head and will travel to Konoha within the year", "I Ryuunosuke Tojo-Uzumaki pledge my allegiance to the newest pureblood leader and leave within the as well" and lastly "I Izanagi Fujio-Uzumaki pledge me and my family members to serve the purebloods and we to we leave within the year." Kimiko can only nod in gratitude and says "I've been traveling 4 days straight I think some tea is in order that way we can be comfortable and I'll tell you about Naruto and the rest of the people that are there at the moment for the Uzumaki are gathering once more gentlemen" this comment got everyone to chuckle and gathered round the central courtyard by a roaring fire where Kimiko regaled about Naruto's adventures from his fist council meeting to lots of other missions outside the compound and village she told them of his fun side and serious side even though young he carries the aura of a leader.

End flash back

"Good so they will be here by the end of the year this is good, thank you Kaa-chan" said a pleased Naruto, "go have a rest you earned it", smiling at her 'sons' praise "Yes… thank you Sochi kun" and with that she went to bed…


	6. Chapter 6

_**TRAINING AND FAMILY GROWS PROGRESSIVLY **_

About a week into his month of training Naruto receives a message via ANBU to go to the main gate with a Uzumaki blood seal which sets off bells in his head, that his letters actually made it to some Uzumaki, quickly running to the main house calling for Ryuichi and Natsu to don their Uzumaki uniforms when questioned by Ryuichi he said two words letters, Uzumaki which was enough for the two of them and followed Naruto to the main gate where the Hokage was with a group of ANBU and a group of red heads ranging from the age of what looks like 70 all the way to the age of 10 when Naruto and his clan members got to the group "Hokage-dono mind introducing me" he said with enthusiasm which didn't go unnoticed by the Hokage and the equally old Uzumaki "why yes Naruto-dono this man is Joji (oc) he claims to be an Uzumaki along with his companions that's why I asked you to bring a clan scroll with a blood seal on it to test its validity which I see you have" Sarutobi said cautiously still not sure he can trust the five red heads in front of him, now completely ignoring the Hokage " Joji-san could you please smear some blood on the seal" he asks politely to which Joji asks "how do we know that you are Uzumaki" causing Naruto to chuckle and causing Joji and his companions to raise an eye brow "to answer your question I think my heritage shall suffice my mother was Kushina Uzumaki clan heir of the Uzumaki at the fall of Uzushiogakure when her father died she became clan heir and when she gave birth to me I became clan heir when she died 13 years ago thus making me clan head and if you prove to be Uzumaki I will show you to the compound where you will meet your fellow Uzumaki brothers and sisters" at his declaration of heritage causes audible gasps from three out of the five members causing the two behind Joji to kneel and bring the two younger ones into a kneeling position as well when they started to protest they quickly shut up once they found out who he was, Joji who got over his shock quickly drew blood and put some on the seal causing it glow green and then unlock proving his identity and then was told the two older Uzumaki are real as they were kids at the fall Uzushiogakure and raised them himself and the two boys were their children" at that he put all of the Hokage's and Naruto doubts to rest.

Recovering quickly Naruto turns to the hokage and says Natsu will accompany him to the office to finalise citizenship for the new arrivals, upon agreeing the Hokage leaves with his ANBU and Natsu to his office and Naruto and Ryuichi's escorts their new family members to the compound where they will introduce themselves

They introduce themselves from eldest to youngest. First to introduce himself was Joji the elder of the former elder council in Uzushiogakure who fought in the opening stages of the attack on Uzu before being wounded for a man in his 70's he looked like he was 40 with his red hair slightly greying at the temples the style was a similar to Naruto but with bangs that frame his face and go past his jawline in line with his collarbone and a loose pony tail that goes to the middle of his back his face looked like one you would expect on a seasoned warrior with purple eyes to give a softer contrast of his imposing 6"3 height he was well muscled like an Olympic sprinter, he wore a red Battle Kimono and on the back and above the heart a white Uzumaki swirl underneath the kimono he white fishnet armour with light armoured breast plate and arm and shin guards with seals to make them weight less a enhance their durability he also had a katana strapped to the back of his waist and black shinobi sandals and finger and toe nails were painted red to boot. After he said he was a pureblood being Ashina's younger brother.

Next to introduce themselves was husband and wife combo Nikku Uzumaki ((m) OC) and Kyaron Uzumaki ((F) OC) both retired elite jonin from the old hot springs village, Nikku wore black cargo pants with white tape wrapped around his ankles with red shinobi sandals on his top half he wore a dark ruddy maroon colour sleeveless muscle top with a white Uzumaki symbol done the same way as Joji and his hair was red and like Garaa's hairstyle. His wife (just too lazy think of fuka from shippuden). Their eldest son Tomasu looks like Nagato just without the Rinnegan and looking all emaciated he is 13 years old same as Naruto and a genin of his old village and Oriba their youngest looks like gaara but without the tattoo and dark rings around his eyes he is a year younger and a genin also. The family as far as they knew came from one of the lesser Uzumaki families but were not purebloods but could still use the Kekei Genkkei.

Once introductions were out the way Naruto told his other younger sister Iyo and his Adoptive Children/siblings (he sees them as both) to take their new brothers on a tour around the village and told them to go wild which he said with an evil smirk that didn't go unnoticed as they left.

When they were gone Naruto's face got serious as he turned to everyone else Ryuichi's, Kimiko, Nikku, Kyaron, Joji, Yuugao and Natsu as they were the eldest and highest ranking in the clan at that moment. He started to tell them how he received a letter from the Terumi family saying they would support the clan once again but refused to move to Konoha at this revelation Joji scowled other than that keeping his emotions in check the other males thanks to their Uzumaki tempers growled audibly and the females sat their passively Yuugao showing a slight eye twitch, seeing these reactions Naruto held his hand up to say there was more pulling out a scroll tossed it to Joji seeing as though he was an ex Uzumaki elder as he read it everyone else read over his shoulder to see his drafted reply

_Dear Terumi-Dono _

_I acknowledge your reply about supporting the Uzumaki I want the clan lists as stated in the last letter also you will gain the main pureblood name as well as keeping your own I wish for you to send me a list of ALL members of your family and names so they can be placed on the clan list within the compound NOT the village lists and also their age and skill level as clan head I require such info on my clans men as you should know also I would like to have monthly reports on the Terumi Uzumaki family and the current situation and political affairs of the mist as I assume you have a seat on their Shinobi Council in exchange for this info we will support you financially and militarily at your request. Also the Iga, Tojo and Fujio families will be joining me by the end of the year. _

_If you could acquire a clan alliance with the Yuki clan and tell them of the rebirth of the Uzumaki and offer them support if they need it, I will try my best from my end._

_You are my eyes and ears in kiri please don't fail me _

_Regards _

_Naruto Uzumaki_

_Clan head_

After reading the letter there were a few raised eyebrows and a devious smirk from Joji as he noted that the new Clan head had the same forethought as his predecessors and that he got the Iga, Tojo and Fujio families back. After waiting for it to sink in Naruto continues "as the new clan council I am asking for your opinion on the letter if any necessary things need to be changed" after seeing no objection and nods of approval he continues "now on to the next order of business the Rinha clan I would like to send one of you an emissary once they are located any objections seeing none from the adults but noticing confused looks from Natsu and Yuugao seeing Yuugao hand go up and asking why and who are the Rinha clan are he decides to explain " the Rinha Clan are experts in Medical ninjutsu, think about it the three founding clans of Uzu the Yuki their mastery of ice ninjutsu and great flexibility speed and agility with mid to long range attacks, the Rinha exceptional medics as good as the Nara and Lady Tsunade Senju and us the Uzumaki close combat fighters with our skills in Nin, fuin, tai and Kenjutsu. Just think of the possibilities of this now with the addition of allies of the Inuzuka and Aburame clans if we were to create teams made up of our allies you have teams that can be heavy assault, assassination and infiltration, information and tracking squads." As he said this Natsu's and Yugaos eyes widen from them understanding the implications involved and how powerful teams like that could be and everyone else's eyes widen cause they hadn't given that much thought with the brand new members who joined that day having their respect and awe of the blonde red tipped clan head rise up and Ryuichi's look at his adopted son with pride same with Kimiko. Now all of them agreeing with his decision to try and become allies again the Rinha clan but what Naruto says next causes everyone to face fault "Okay anyone know where they live?"

At this point Joji speaks up saying that he has a spy network that could rival Jiraya of the sannins network and he can send messages out to his informants and ask them to keep an eye out and to send all info to the Uzumaki compound in Konoha via messenger bird.

With that statement Naruto calls an end to the meeting in time for an ANBU to appear saying that the Uzumaki children are out of control when asked what he meant he went through a list swapping the signs at the hot springs around Causing the Hokage and Hiashi Hyuuga and Fugaku Uchiha to walk into the women's side of the springs, two of them sneaked in to ANBU HQ and poured sneezing powder in the ANBU masks in the changing rooms, put glue on the Hokage's desk chair, hung the Akimichi clan underwear from the front gate and lastly 4 of them were caught hiding alarm clocks around the Nara compound at the end of the list it was safe to say all the Uzumaki adults were on the ground laughing their asses off causing the ANBU to sweat drop just then Another ANBU appeared to tell them that their Children and brothers and sisters painted the Hokage Monument this elicited even more laughing from the Uzumaki causing the ANBU to sweat drop even further before shrugging to each other a body flickering away. After recovering there was a pure evil smirk followed by cackling coming from Kimiko causing shivers to run down the pranksters backs as they were running through the streets.

The next day Naruto resumed training for the month running up to the Chunin exams over the month there was a slow trickle of Uzumaki members from all over the elemental nations coming to swear allegiance all passing the blood seal test and if old enough showing they had the Kekei Genkkei, as well as securing alliances with the Yuki an Rinha clans


	7. Chapter 7

_**THIRD ROUND MAKING CHUNIN, CELEBRATIONS AND COUNCIL MEETINGS**_

The morning of the third round of the exams has arrived. Naruto got up early did his morning routine and put on his clothing which consisted of a dark navy blue battle kimono with a red and white sash he then put on some waraji sandal with white tabi socks, he then fitted his twin scimitar like Tantos on his lower back. Having a quick breakfast he and the clan walked off to the stadium Naruto walking to the competitor's box and his 23 clan's men going to the stands and placing bets on match outcomes and who will win the whole thing.

In the competitor's box Naruto was greeted by his teammates Yuko and Itama he then surveyed the other 12 Chunin hopefuls not seeing anyone of note Naruto well maybe that one girl from iwa walked over to the wall where the matches were.

**Round 1 **

Match 1: Naruto Uzumaki of Konoha (m) vs Isao Hitoshi of suna (m)

Match 2: Kurotsuchi of Iwa (G) vs Chojoro of kiri (m)

Match 3: Itama Aburame of Konoha (m) vs Kei of kiri (m)

Match 4: Yuko Yamanaka of Konoha (G) vs Ko Hitsuchi of Iwa (m)

Match 5: Masahiro of kiri (M) vs Mikio of suna (m)

Match 6: Raiden Yotski of kumo (M) vs Takehiko of Iwa (M)

Match 7: Emi of kumo (G) vs Maki of kumo (G)

Match 8: Akiko of suna (G) vs winner of match 1

Just as he finished reading the matches the proctor called for everyone's attention "HELLO MY NAME IS REI MORIKO AND I WILL BE THE PROCTOR FOR THE THIRD ROUND THE RULES ARE ANYTHING GOES MY WORD IS LAW AND I CAN STOP A MATCH AT ANY TIME NOW I WILL PASS YOU OF TO LORD HOKAGE"

Sitting in the kage booth was the 3rd Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, 3rd Tsuchikage Onoki of the fence sitter, 4th Mizukage Yagura (two years before purges begin), 4th Raikage A and the 4th kazekage Rasa. "It's a pleasure to see all of you again." Said Hiruzen to his fellow Kage, each nodding out of formality, after a bit of silence Onoki speaks up "I hear the your strongest genin are fighting today Hokage-dono I also hear one of them has a rare bloodline that people thought died in the 2nd war" he said with a smirk, causing the other kage to listen in more. Replying "Yes it's not a secret that the Uzumaki clan has risen once again and within our village, but I warn you the clan head may be young but the fact the Uzumaki survivors who were scattered around the nations are flocking to be under his banner is truly a sight to behold" taking a pause to let things sink in and seeing their reactions, A and onoki were frowning and Yagura and Rasa had looks of astonishment that the clan was still alive after reports suggest otherwise. Continuing where he left off "I wouldn't try anything Onoki he knows what Iwa and Kumo did to his ancestors and holds a grudge… he may be liable to kill your shinobi out of principle" this caused said leaders to narrow their eyes at him.

Yagura being the peaceful diplomat steered the conversation away asking who they think would win they each had their choices the Hokage said Naruto Uzumaki, Tsuchikage said Kurotsuchi his granddaughter, Raikage said Raiden, Yagura said Chojuro and Rasa Akiko. After naming their favourites Hiruzen had to make his speech "PEOPLE OF KONOHA VISITORS AND DIGNITARIES ALIKE I WILL START THE EXAMS WITH THESE FINAL WORDS THOSE WHO POSSESS THE WILL OF FIRE, EVERYONE IS FAMILY. THE DESIRE TO PROTECT ONES FAMILY BUILDS THICKER AND STRONGER BONDS BETWEEN EACH AND EVERYONE IN A VILLAGE. IF THE WILL OF FIRE IS EMBRACED BY EVERYONE, THE VILLAGE WILL LIVE THROUGH ANYTHING. THIS ISN'T JUST FOR THE HIDDEN LEAF IT CAN BE ANYONE'S WAY OF LIFE. NOW LET THE EXAMS… BEGIN"

Rei Moriko shouts out "MATCH 1 WILL NARUTO UZUMAKI OF KONOHA AND ISAO HITOSHI OF SUNA PLEASE COME TO THE ARENA"

On the battle field

Naruto is stood facing Isao in the middle of the stadium, from what he could see was not much really he looked like a standard run of the mill shinobi nothing stood out at all 'oh well this is going to be a boring fight anyway quick and no chakra loss for me that is a normal person may end up draining half their reserves'. Naruto mused with a bit of a chuckle, it looks like Isao wasn't going to talk I'll get this out of the way "Isao forfeit or die" Naruto said while mixing his Killer intent with the Nayoko's for added effect making the entire stadiums audience break out in a sweat and some of the weaker people fainting.

In the audience with some jonin

Dammit Takeshi what do you feed your genin I know some jonin who aren't able to emit this much KI said some none descript ninja

Before Takeshi could answer one of the new Uzumaki ninja spoke up "he doesn't want to waste time its simple intimidation tactics and it's not all him theirs a rumour in the clan that says he mixes his intent with that of his prisoner making it extra blood thirsty" this statement caused some to shiver in fear.

In the Kage booth

Rasa jumps up and glares at the fire shadow "Hiruzen what is the meaning of this, that KI is unmistakable it's like a tailed beasts but watered down, you let a Jinchuuriki participate" Hiruzen just returns the glare "it is his home village I would understand your feelings if I sent him to your village to participate but I didn't and you don't have to worry Naruto is an Uzumaki and his clan members are here if things get out of hand they will deal with it" with that said Rasa sat back down Hiruzen looking at the other kage Yagura seemed unaffected but that because he's the three tails Jinchuuriki, Onoki and A were tensed up and Rasa he was upset but rightly so.

With some of the clans

Tsume to Kiba watch closely pup this be over quickly, looking up at his mother he asked how so, chuckling at his question she said by the amount of KI and the relaxed stance his going for a quick win with minimal effort. Getting an o face from Kiba.

The Aburame Shino son watch carefully, yes father

Uchiha Itachi looking on mumbles you have gotten strong, Sasuke upon hearing this what do you mean Nii-san, what I mean Sasuke is that he is the youngest clan head in village history and has in the last month been able to find well over 50 or so clans men and bring them to the village according to some of his clan ninja he is unbeatable when he does some things on the battle field and this is apparently one of them he could possibly beat me. Hearing this Sasuke couldn't believe it someone just as strong if not stronger than his brother.

The Nara, Yamanaka and Akimichi

Inoichi what has Yuko said about Naruto asked Shikaku, not much other than when he uses clan techniques he can't be beaten he replied. Huh troublesome, kids watch closely this will be over quick.

Hyuuga

'The amount of chakra he is emmiting with his KI is outrageous' thought Hiashi

The Uzumaki

Uki turns to elder Joji "Ji-chan what is Tou-chan doing" the elder looks down and picks Uki up so she has a better view of the fight "well Uki-chan, Naruto-kun is what we elders have dubbed as playing with his food", not understanding she gives a cute pout "why he doing that kaa-san tells us not to will Tou-chan get told off for playing" asked a worried Uki, this statement elicited some raucous laughter from the clans men around "ho-ho-ho (no he's not Santa) well Uki-chan why don't you tell him to stop playing ne" this got even more snickers and bouts of laughter from the people around Uki only reply was to scream out her lungs "TOU-CHAN STOP PLAYING WITH YOU FOOD AND HURRY UP OR KAA-CHAN WILL PUNISH YOOOOOU" once that was shouted out not only were the Uzumaki on the ground laughing but a lot of the women shouting Kawaii at what she said and the inuzuka joined the Uzumaki on the ground and the Aburame and younger generation of the other clans let out a hearty chuckle or giggle.

Back on the battle field

Naruto just got a huge sweat drop when he heard Uki scream out just then Rei shouted begin and Naruto did the hand signs saru-inu-tora-Hitsuji then slammed his hand on the ground and shouted **FUIN: HOGO ICHI HOHO BARIA** (protective one way barrier) creating a pyramidal structure around himself meaning his opponent couldn't get in and attack but making a seal-less shadow clone to keep the barrier going, at this point Isao is busy hiding behind some trees thinking of a strategy.

Knowing what technique he is going to use Naruto spins around throwing Kunai all over the place with two explosive tags on each once they are all stuck in the ground he sets them off creating a large boom and lots of dust lucky for Isao the tree blocked him from the explosion.

Up in the stands the Uzumaki know what's coming and they all think cheeky bastard he's setting up the battle field for future matches.

Back with Naruto getting into the lotus position then going through another set of hand signs Hitsuji-Tora-Hebi and slams his hands on the ground whispering **Yoton: Kazanfunka** (lava style: volcanic eruption) pumping the earth with his chakra creating lava beneath the surface slowly heating up the surface temperature, after two minutes of continuously pumping out chakra Isao got impatient and charged Naruto in his protective barrier he didn't get within 50 metres, all of a sudden the crack and craters the explosions caused erupted with lava burning Isao but at the same time changing the battle ground to his suiting, dispelling the barrier Naruto quickly ran at Isao who was on the ground screaming at the pain quickly applying a seal to him to stop the burns from spreading and cooling his body temperature down Naruto knocked him out causing Rei to call the match in Naruto's favour.

The win caused the crowed erupt in cheers astonished at the display of power and patients as he was leaving the field he watched with amusement as the medics negotiated around the numerous pools and streams of lava.

In the Kage booth they all thought he's Chunin material he was patient and had control of the entire match beginning to end.

The crowed was people cheering at a good match and others because they won money from the betting ring.

Rei then called out for Chojuro of kiri and Kurotsuchi of Iwa to enter the arena, going through the tunnel to the area they pass Naruto who just ignores their presence and keeps walking.

In the middle of the arena chojuro and Kurotsuchi face off against each other.

Kurotsuchi looking at chojuro she notes short, tufty blue hair, and dark eyes. He also has pointed, shark-like teeth and is wearing square, black-rimmed glasses connected to ear protectors, a blue pin-striped shirt and camouflage pattern pants. Also, he wears his forehead protector on the front of his holster which he uses to carry Hiramekarei. The sword itself is wrapped in bandages leaving only the handle free. 'So he's a close range specialist with that sword looks like ninjutsu'

Chojuro also doing the same thing noted short, black hair and pupil-less, pink eyes that are accentuated by her eyelashes running upwards at the corners. She wears the standard attire of the Iwa-nin consisting of a red uniform with her right sleeve missing and a lapel over her right leg, fishnet tights and a skirt over them. She also wears regular shinobi sandals and a pair of fingerless gloves and nails painted red. 'Can I win?'

Kurostsuchi called out "hey short stuff why don't you give up know you can't win" she bragged"

Up in the Kage booth

"Your grand-daughter is quiet… loud commented Rasa"

This comment made the other kage chuckle and Onoki glare at Rasa with a prominent eye twitch

Competitor's box

Looking on with disinterest Naruto looked down on them 'how boring and Iwa nin if the kiri nin is at least competent he will be able to beat her'

Back at the arena

Rei seeing both were ready shouted begin, with that chojuro charged with hiramekarei and a water clone shouting out **HIRAMEKAREI UNLEASHED** his sword gained a blue coating of chakra making it longer and stronger catching kurotsuchi off guard dodging the strike she creates some distance and calls out "**EARTH RELEASE: EARTH FLOW SPEARS" **making half a dozen stone spears raise out of the ground making chojuro dodge all she managed to do was destroy his water clone, the battle continued in this way chojuro attacking kurotsuchi dodging then counter attacking both not giving any ground.

After about 20 minutes of this kurotsuchi got annoyed and did four hand sign and said **"YOTON: QUICKLIME CONGELING TECHNIQUE" **crating a layer of it on a wide area trapping chojuro in it and making Kurotsuchi the winner

Competitor's booth

Naruto growled in annoyance "that iwa nin just created a bastardised version of the Uzumaki lava release", the same thoughts were going through the rest of his clans men heads but some of the younger more zealous characters were actually calling for blood.

With the kage

The hokage looked at Onoki "you realise from the shouts the Uzumaki will be calling for blood and since it is Kekei Genkkei technique they could very well have her executed or made to live here in the Uzumaki compound", Onoki who was smirking to begin with was now a little worried for kurotsuchi, Hiruzen seeing the look of worry started again "Now I know the clan head personally I shudder to think of what he might do, but knowing him he will probably want political leverage against you, also probably monetary and jutsu compensation, so I wouldn't worry about her life." Now it was the Hokage's turn to smirk this was replicated the other kage thinking one clan pretty much has an entire nation in the palm of its hand. Onoki was trying to come up with ways to not let his village fall to ruin.

**(A.N. struggling to write fight sequences for now I will put the winner and if it was a long or quick fight also if people can come up with different descriptions of all the non Konoha shinobi and abilities that would be help full.)**

Rei was now calling for Itama Aburame and Kei of kiri

Itama vs Kei

This was relatively quick win for Itama sucking Kei dry of chakra

Yuko Yamanaka vs Ko Hitsuchi of Iwa

Yuko lost after a long drawn out fight

Masahiro of kiri vs Mikio of suna

Mashiro won after Mikio forfeited because was a close range specialist and couldn't get close enough to Mashiro

Raiden Yotski of kumo vs Takehiko of Iwa

Raiden won quickly

Emi of kumo vs Maki of kumo

Brutally long Taijutsu and ninjutsu spar with Maki winning

Akiko of suna vs winner of match 1

Akiko had a bye

The fights continued for the rest of the day until the final which was Naruto of the leaf vs Kurotsuchi of Iwa.

Down on the battle field Naruto stood with his arms folded over his chest while scrutinizing the Iwa ninja in front of him this in turn made Kurotsuchi feel nervous but her brash attitude took over "hey handsome like what you see" this got multiple responses Naruto raised an eyebrow and smirked in amusement

In the kage booth

Everyone sweat dropped and Onoki face faulted then complained about his hip and Yagura just laughed so did A and Rasa and Hiruzen was looking thoroughly amused as well

In the stands

Kimiko and the other Uzumaki women and girls were trying to get passed the men to go teach that girl a lesson for trying from their perspective 'get in his pants'

"Ryuichi let me go Naruto is too young I will not let that young harpy corrupt him" yelled Kimiko, Ryuichi who is holding on for dear life "honey calm down or you might distract him" while that was going on Uki managed to slip past them and run to the rail and pretty much copied Kimiko shouted "TOU-CHAN…" Naruto glanced up to see Uki shouting was wondering what she wanted waved but sweat dropped at the sight of his clans men in a mini brawl 'what did Natsu do now to cause this', seeing him wave Uki waved while shouting "DON'T LET THE HARPY GET TO YOU" hearing that people all started to laugh, Kimiko looked embarrassed as hell, Ryuichi was chuckling and the kage were laughing their asses off

Back on the field Kurotsuchi gained a tick mark on her forehead before looking at Uki "HEY BRAT COME HERE AND SAY SO I CAN THEN RIP YOU A NEW ONE", Naruto at first was laughing but a little known fact about Naruto theirs one rule, one very simple rule… never threaten Uki or… you're in for a world of hurt.

Unfortunately Kurotsuchi didn't feel the rise in temperature or the palpable KI coming from Naruto but the proctor did as well as most everyone else people in the stands were starting to faint and most people were sweating badly hell even the Kage were struggling to cope.

Seeing this the proctor started the match

Kurotsuchi got into a defensive stance, Naruto just stood there "what is your last name Kurotsuchi…", being caught off guard by the question she answered never the less it's "it's Kurotsuchi Kamizuri… U…uz…uzu…Uzumaki" she states going wide eyed, wondering why he asked "…I see do you know my name and the name of those red heads over there in the stands…" asks Naruto, kurotsuchi trying to remember his name from the start of the day realising his name a look of shock and betrayal "…I see you figured it out me and my clan our all Uzumaki and the other half of our clan is making its way here as we speak, did you know which of your parents was Uzumaki…cousin " he asked again "my mother her name was Fuso Uzumaki but that can't be right I was told they all died in the 2nd war", she said not knowing what to think her family was still alive "let me guess that fool of a kage told you the Uzumaki were wiped out because they helped the leaf…" she only nodded "…well I can tell you that is a lie, the Uzumaki I will concede were allies of the leaf…but we were not part of the war, we were completely neutral… now I will tell you a part of the war that is not published in any history books how a plan was born of fear and cowardice the plan that your grandfather the Tsuchikage and the 3rd Raikage made pulling their forces together and sending an invasion force of 4,000 strong to wipe out one clan, one peaceful clan the Uzumaki…" pausing for everything to sink in seeing that it had continued "…luckily we had seals placed around the island as a fore warning system the seals worked and my Ancestors mustered their troops and were able to repel attack after attack for months until the Uzumaki secured all Chunin and below level shinobi and civilians and retired shinobi plus there all allied clans and families were ordered to escape the island by leaving under the cover of night through a secret side gate leaving only Jonin level ninja and my grandfather Ashina Uzumaki the Uzukage and his wife Mito Uzumaki both Kage level shinobi. Deciding to attack at the break of dawn to surprise the enemy, upon attacking the Uzumaki shinobi were outnumbered 10 to 1 they fought bravely, but were ultimately defeated but a consolation was my grandfather gave your grandfather his hip problem…now you know the truth it is your turn to choose the village that attacked your family and that fool of a kage manipulating you or us the Uzumaki your rightful family people who will and cherish you not scold and call you immature…" saying his piece he stop talking giving kurotsuchi a chance to think, around 5 minutes later Kurotsuchi spoke "what do you want" Naruto thinking came up with a better idea "Kurotsuchi-chan how about we make a bet" nodding "what's the bet", "okay I win you leave iwa and move to the Uzumaki compound as a clan shinobi and Iwa pays monetary and jutsu compensation as well as 2 favours you win you continue your life and will have clan support as well as access to the clan jutsu vault" stated Naruto, to this the entire stadium went quiet and Onoki was hoping to god she wouldn't take the bet and the other kage narrowed their eyes 'what are you up too Naruto' thought the hokage, after a minute of thinking and finding she had nothing to lose "hey Naruto-_kun _I accept" smiling Naruto shouted "KUROTSUCHI PREPARE YOURSELF"

Instantly Naruto went through some hand signs dog-boar-tiger-ox-rat-bird shouting out **"YOTON: YOKAI NO JUTSU"** blowing out a sheet of lava out of his mouth at Kurotsuchi, who dodged as the technique creating a large cloud of dust, as soon as the dust cloud settled Naruto and Kurotsuchi charged each other and met in the middle with a flurry of blades, neither both could land a hit on each other Naruto throwing a faint with his left struck out with his foot creating some distance he created two shadows clone sending them to distract Kurotsuchi, he then ran through some hand signs **FUIN: HOGO ICHI HOHO BARIA** creating another clone to maintain the barrier Naruto sat down and did the **"YOTON: KAZAFUKA JUTSU"** trying to ensnare kureotsuchi in his jutsu but unfortunately didn't work deciding enough was enough he created five more clones, meanwhile Kurotsuchi successfully evaded his second jutsu by hiding in a tree jumping down noting he dropped his barrier charged him intent in engaging in kenjutsunot noticing the five clones that set up around her then her world went black as the clones finished their jutsu **DOTON KEKKEI: DORO DOMU **(earth release barrier: earth prison of magnificent nothingness) being stuck in the earth dome Kurotsuchi quickly realised it was draining her chakra, knowing there was no way out she shouted "I yield" the proctor and Naruto hearing her ended the jutsu and called Naruto the winner and champion of the Chunin exams

The crowd hearing who the winner was erupted in cheers but none were cheering harder than the Uzumaki.

In the kage booth Hiruzen looks at Onoki and smirks at the look of disbelief said I will call a meeting tomorrow for you and Uzumaki dono but now to announce who we think will become Chunin. Walking to the edge and using an amplification jutsu projected his voice "SILENCE…" the effect was instantaneous "NOW WE WILL ANNOUNCE THE YOUNG SHINOBI WHO HAVE PROVEN THEMSELVES TO BE WORHTY OF THE CHUNIN RANK THEY ARE NARUTO UZUMAKI OF KONOHA, KUROTSUCHI KAMIZURA-UZUMAKI OF KONOHA, RAIDEN YOTSUKI OF KUMO, MAKI OF KUMO, AKIKO OF SUNA AND ITAMA ABURAME OF KONOHA, YOU HAVE ALL PROVEN YOUR SELF TO BE STRONG IN BOTH MIND AND BODY WE WISH YOU LUCK FOR IN THE FUTURE AS SHINOBI AND TO THOSE WHO DIDN'T MAKE BETTER LUCK NEXT YEAR" and with that contestants and spectators left.

Walking out Naruto looked back but noticed Kurotsuchi was still standing in the middle of the arena, sighing to himself Naruto walked back and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder making her look up back him "it's hard you know finding out the man I saw as a grandfather has been lying to me all my life whenever I asked him about my mother and now I have a new family and home to boot I'm just slightly overwhelmed… what do I do Naruto", standing their he lets a small smile grace his lips "that is a very good question, one I can-not answer but some advice given should suffice, the clan maybe rough around the edges with a few…interesting personalities but they would gladly die for fellow Uzumaki remember this When the whirlpools rage, one shall find protection. The whirling shadow shall open up the gates and then once again the tides will be rapid. Think on those words and then you shall find your answer". With that they disappeared in a lava shun shin

Back at the Uzumaki compound where they were both greeted by everyone and Uki running up to Naruto only to be picked up in a hug, quietening down so to let Naruto speak "I will meet everyone at the council chambers and address you all their Kurotsuchi go to Kimiko over their she and the other women will help you settle in after the meeting.

Minutes later in the chambers

Naruto standing on the podium with Uki in his arms, the elder council made up of Joji, Echiko, Shizuka, Zeshin and kozue the newer elders came in the last group to arrive before the 3rd exam

Echiko had Red, long wavy hair tight in a ponytail revealing a strong, time-worn face. Woeful amber eyes, set in symmetrically within their sockets, watching over the younger generation with nostalgia, care and a readiness to protect them.  
A sword mark scar stretching from the bottom of the left cheekbone, running towards the right side of her lips and ending on her left cheek leaving a bitter memory of the invasion. Her body was that of a 40 year old even at the age of 60 with c cup breasts and large hips and tight bum, all covered in a blood red kimono.

Shizuka had silver curly hair in a tight bun revealing her face with two corkscrew bangs framing her cheerful face. She had sparkling amber eyes showing mischievousness and intelligence. Her skin showed not a blemish but the appearance of crow's feet and some wrinkles around her mouth, she was much like Echiko her little sister by 2 years but she had a bust rivalling Tsunade and wore a similar kimono but in black instead.

Zeshin had red, curly hair that gently hangs over a round warm face. Expressive aquamarine eyes, set far with in their sockets, as he watches diligently over the family he hasn't seen in a long time being able to see fathers and grandfathers within each and every one of them he also had a long red beard. He had a scar over his left eye and his arms were covered as well showing the many battles he's been through he has a muscular build, he's wearing a black hakama pants and a sleeveless loose fit shirt with a sash around his waist with the clan symbol on it. He was the eldest at the age of 80 and head of the elder council

Lastly was Kozue the youngest with red short hair slightly covering a round, time-worn face? Clear brown eyes, set rooted within their sockets,  
Tribal marks in the form of an Uzumaki swirl surrounds his left eye. He is an athletic build towering at 6'2 with a white and red formal kimono.

Were sitting immediately to his right and the rest of the red heads with the exception of 3 or 4 were directly in front of him "today I would like to welcome a another Uzumaki into our ranks Kurotsuchi daughter of Fuso Uzumaki I would also like to say thank you for cheering me on, I ask you make our newest member comfortable you're dismissed to celebrate… could the elders and jonin stay behind" with that all the kids ran off to have fun in the compound while some of the retired shinobi grabbed grass flutes and other wooden instruments while some of the younger children with guidance started filled the lava pit with a small jutsu in the courtyard where everyone started to congregate and reminisce before re-joining the clan and past fights. Some of the women were gossiping while others cooked food and got drinks out.

Back in the council chambers

"No doubt the village council is going to call for a meeting tomorrow about what I did because of winning that bet and gaining compensation for crimes against us and with holding a clan member and 2 favours for in the future has given us a lot of political power I would like your insight on the subject I have some ideas but I would like to hear from you before making a decision also I have received a letter saying tensions are rising in Kiri according to Yoshihara Terumi the family head if things keep up there may be a civil war in the future should that happen I don't need to tell you all the repercussions. also the Iga, Tojo and Fujio families are to arrive next month bolstering us to at least 170 members strong a mixture of purebloods and mixed but once they get here I want to promote inter family marriages which will only strengthen us."

Hearing this Zeshin stands "if your plans in the future are still a go then I would save those favours, as for kiri it could be very helpful giving us a way out to get back to Uzu no kuni from their it would be your order Naruto" Next was Shizuka "I would like to hear what you want to do with the favours…", nodding "yes with one of them I was going to call for a trade agreement with earth country and the other save it for a rainy day so to speak…", "that sounds like a good idea to use one and save one with the Iga, Tojo and Fujio families do we have enough room to house them", "yes builders are coming in to expand backwards in the form of traditional style buildings from tomorrow to when the families get here regarding some stray members who are still out there in my letters to our spy network anyone who hasn't turned up in two years will be told to head to Uzu no kuni", "it just so happens that I was planning to have the clan leave the village in 4 years and start a new in our ancestral lands but with this Kiri business will alter my plans slightly" the Uzumaki commander Nayoko spoke up "how so Naruto" "I originally wanted to head to Uzu and then call for the Terumi family since they refuse to move to the leaf but if war does break out we will be obliged to send men as well as the fact according to Joji's spy network there is a business man that has moved to wave by the name of gato but all he is doing from what our spy says is sucking the country dry so we will need to sort that out before we leave as well, anyway that was in regards to get to Uzu if all goes well that is, but it looks like I have to sort out our clan and in the future Uzu's military system it would in essence be the same as normal village but with an edition I like to call it the fathers guard." Hearing this Kozue stands what would the guard do and who would be in it, what is the meaning of the name", nodding his head Naruto says "the fathers guard well when we rebuild Uzushiogakure in the future I want be seen as the father of the village and it's people not just Lord Uzukage or Uzukage sama no I would rather be seen as Uzukage tou-san. As for who would be apart and where they stand, they stand above ANBU but below me, the ANBU commander and jonin commander their primary goal would to ensure my safety also to would be made up of the ten strongest Iga, Tojo, Fujio and the 30 strongest Uzumaki bringing full complement to 60 shinobi if the way things are going they most likely make their debut in the civil war" stated Naruto bringing the Jonin and elders to murmur to each other letting them discuss the topic for a couple of minutes, he continues "to our next order of business… Jonin you can go join the others but what I said before doesn't leave this room, once they all left turning to the five elders asks what should I do with the village council tomorrow they will pester me for the entire meeting joji speaking for the first time just tell them it is clan business and if they don't like then tough", joji said in a firm tone, "yes your right and since I can still bring two advisors with me Shizuka-chan, Echiko-chan would you accompany me to the political arena where tongues of gold and silver will serve us well", replying "of course Naruto/sure thing honey", just sighing at Echiko's antics "enough politics and planning we have a promotion to celebrate"

The night was filled music, laughter, good food, drinking, a few brawls, more drinking, Kimiko and some of the older women scolding the men and girls who were fighting, more drinking and more fighting. All in all a typical Uzumaki celebration/party.

The next day around midday

A snake masked ANBU arrives "Uzumaki-sama the council has summoned you", sighing and shaking his head "Anko how many times do I have to tell you I consider you as a friend. Enough of the Uzumaki-sama already" just sighing again at said ANBU scratching the back of her head and chuckling "oops sorry Naruto-_kun_"

"why does it always feel degrading when you say it like that, you know what just let me get Shizuka and Echiko and I will be right there" with that Anko left and Naruto rounded up Shizuka and Echiko who were in the clan Hot spring

"You know Naruto that it's not nice to spy on a lady in the hot spring" teased Echiko

"Must we do this every time I come here and you happen to be here beside no offense your old enough to be my grandmother…" this got a un-lady like snort and huff from Echiko and Shizuka giggling behind her hand. "Anyway we have to go to the council meeting which we have to be there in half an hour so if you don't want to go in a towel hurry up"

Maybe I want to go in a towel" mumbled Echiko, sighing but ignoring her Naruto left saying "you look 40 and you want to walk round Konoha with Jiraiya of the Sannin likely to be in town unless you want star in one of his books just get changed" then mumbling to himself unaware Shizuka was following "honestly she worse than Uki sometimes and that's saying something" this in turn caused Shizuka to cover her mouth and laugh silently.

Village council chambers

The hokage entered and sat down "so who wants to begin this meeting" asked Sarutobi calmly, Naruto nodded to Shizuka who spoke in her melodic grandma tone "In regards to yesterday what happened was clan business and shall stay as such we don't want greedy civilians poking round and especially some people" with she and Echiko gave a pointed glare at Danzo which everyone saw.

The hokage responded "that is fine it shall not be discussed any further… how much money would you like as compensation and how many jutsu, just so I can send it to Iwa's Daimyo and Onoki also outlining the bet and that Onoki is honour bound to pay up"

"Yes we would like 5 s-rank bounties worth of money and 3 of each rank earth jutsu and that's it yep also tell him I want those favours in writing and sent personally to me"

Every one's eyes bugled at the demands sure Onoki had to pay but that was ridicules

Danzo was sitting their seething _'well played Uzumaki well played'._

That same thought was traveling through everyone else's head. If that is all can we discuss villages matters now and raise your hand if you wish to speak said the hokage.


	8. Chapter 8

_**LEAVING THE LEAF, SAVING WAVE, ENTER THE CIVIL WAR**_

_**YEARS LATER**_

Naruto age: 17 clan head

Kimiko age: 40 clan teacher and head disciplinarian

Ryuichi age: 40 clan Jonin and Naruto's adopted father

Natsu age: 18 clan Jonin and Naruto's adoptive brother

Yuugao age: 19 clan Jonin and Naruto's adoptive sister

Iyo age: 13 clan Genin and Naruto's adoptive sister

Mei Terumi age: 19 heir of Terumi family during civil war dates Naruto, become head of Terumi and moves to Uzushio after war.

Sayuri age: 10

Yumia age: 12

Uki age: 9 adopted children/brothers &amp; sisters of Naruto, still learning

Naizen age: 12

Koto age: 10

Aki age: 10

Zeshin age:73 head of the elder council

Shizuka age:66 clan strategists, part of the elder council

Echiko age:64 clan strategists, part of the elder council

Kozue age:62 military advisor to ANBU and Jonin Commander, part of the elder council

Joji age:68 head of spy network and part of elder council

Nayoko age: 22 Jonin commander

Yoshihara Terumi age: 49 head of Terumi family later part of elder council

Katsu Iga-Uzumaki age:30 head of Iga family 1st leader of fathers guard

Ryuunosuke Tojo-Uzumaki age: 25 head of Tojo family 2nd leader of fathers guard

Izanagi Fujio-Uzumaki age:29 head of Fujio family 3rd leader of fathers guard

Uzumaki clan 170 strong

Yuki clan 100 strong

Rinha clan 90 strong

Inuzuka clan 60 strong

Aburame clan 59 strong

It was a beautiful morning in the hidden leaf the sun was shining and the birds were singing we see our hero Naruto sitting at his desk looking over some documents with the sound on moaning and grumbling from the children that were being taught theory like maths, reading, writing, fuinjutsu, history and things like that coming from the library/ slash class room for all academy grade shinobi and below also every now and then the odd swish crack sound as Kimiko and the other ex shinobi and Elders punished students for not behaving in class.

Out the back in the vast training ground behind his office with a window overlooking it was in one section 15 genin's either practicing Kenjutsu, Taijutsu, fuinjutsu or ninjutsu on another section 23 chunin sparing together and 11 jonin/ANBU in another section just refining everything, everyone was being watched over by Nayoko the Jonin commander and Hidekei the ANBU commander who were giving pointers here and there mainly to the Genin but some Chunin.

The fathers guard under the guidance of Katsu, Ryuunosuke and Izanagi were in the forest of death training with permission from the hokage of course, just thinking about it Naruto couldn't help but smile 50 shinobi going through large scale collaboration jutsu battle plans and manoeuvres so they work like a well-oiled machine when the time comes.

Just then a messenger dove from the Terumi started pecking at his window opening the window to let the bird in he took the note while it flew to the perch in the corner of the office, opening the letter the world started spinning

"_Mizukage…ordered bloodline purges…hiding with Yuki in Northern tundra's of kiri request immediate back up… lost 20 members trying to escape…Yuki suffered the same…help us…lots of bloodline clans fleeing north… we will fight back… we are sending civilians and children to Uzu no kuni ahead of schedule _

_Regards Yoshihara Terumi-Uzumaki_

Next thing that was heard in the compound was "ELDERS, COMMANDERS GET IN HERE NOW! WE HAVE A FUCKING EMERGANCY" as soon as the words left his mouth 6 lava shun shins appeared in his office with all his commanders looking worried, throwing Zeshin the letter to read aloud Naruto grabbed a map of Kiri and laid it on the big table in the middle of the room and drawing on it approximately where the bloodline clans were running to. Looking up he noticed all the grim looks, looking at Shizuka and Echiko "the circle represents the general area of where all the bloodline clans have fled to I want you two to devise a plan to get them out of their with minimal casualties."

"Hai Uzukage tou-sama" they both said in unison moving over to the map. Looking at his two commanders "is everything ready to move say with the next week" he stated in a commanding tone.

Nayoko answered "it is and the jonin/ANBU members are ready to move against Gato with you as well" Hidekei nodded in agreement

"good, recall the guard and brief the sons" he said then turned his attention to Joji get in contact with your spies and get them out of kiri if they can't get them to move north with the bloodline"

"Hai it shall be done" replied Joji

Now turning his attention to Zeshin "Zeshin write up a reply saying we are in the middle of devising a strategy and will be moving to help in the next week for extracting wounded and any non-combatants to Uzu and sending reinforcements, and will help fund and supply the rebellion"

"It shall be done Naruto-kun don't worry" replied the calm elder marvelling at the way Naruto is handling everything. "Also could you send letters to the Rinha and Kamizuru, Kohaku, Ryu, Kodon and Amigiri clans that we need to mobilise and meet at Uzu"

"I can do that" Zeshin said

Then turning his gaze to Kozue "we will go to the Hokage and ask to pull us from the council and say collectively as a clan we wish to settle in our ancestral home he will agree he a sentimental old man", Naruto said with a smirk

"Whenever you're ready to go" stated the ever calm Kozue

"Hidekei Kun could you go to the Aburame and present this summon to Shibi and Nayoko Chan could you present this to Tsume and say that I request an audience with the two of them this afternoon"

The both said "hai uzukage tou-sama" and left in a lava shun shin

"Kozue Jiji shall we go now"

"Of course Naruto"

Just as they were both leaving Kimiko came running to them "Naruto dear whats the matter I heard all the shouting so came running" she asked with great concern

Turn to his second mother figure leaned over and gave her a hug "kaa-chan I'll tell you later tonight with the clan, could also get the compound ready shibi and Tsume are coming tonight." Naruto whispered into her ear and with that Naruto and Kozue left via shun shin

Kimiko who just knew something bad was going to happen sunk down to her knees and started to weep and thought _'Sochi what's going on and why are you gathering are allies tonight'_ looking up she saw 5 white Uzumaki messenger dove's fly off in three different directions 3 north towards earth country, 1 south towards tea, and the other east towards Kiri. Seeing this only solidified Kimiko's growing fear, something bad and dangerous was afoot and she didn't know what.

10 minutes later the Hokage's office

"Ah Naruto my boy what have done for you to grace my presence" asked the wizened old.

"Actually lord Hokage we wish to discuss something, in the last clan meeting it was voted that we… with draw from the leaf village…" holding his hand up so he wasn't interrupted "when I asked where we would go the clan collectively voted on resettling on our ancestral lands. We came here to ask nicely that we be taken off the shinobi council and all Uzumaki ninja be taken off the active list as it was also decided that we will leave with in the week" Naruto said calmly

Hiruzen sarutobi on the other hand was gobsmacked that the Uzumaki wanted to resettle in Uzu he was also very sad that he would lose his surrogate grandson that he had seen mature over the years and become a great leader and father to all the children within the clan "well Naruto I understand where you and your clan are coming from. I would like to give my thanks as leader of this village for all that you and your clan have done for us as no doubt you have enough members to be a small village and I can assume more people will settle their once you become established I would like to ask if you would be willing to have an alliance with the leaf as well as a trade agreement" he said with sincerity in his voice.

"that can be arranged in the future as long as it holds under a new kage when you decide to retire old man, we will sign it as soon as you do in Danzo shimura as well A) because I have been meaning to give you these files…" he said as he handed the hokage incriminating evidence of Danzo's activities, then smiling at his shocked face, Kozue butted in "you're not the only one with spies everywhere don't worry we were only spying on Danzo" and B) he's tried multiple time by sending root Anbu to kidnap some of our clan children which was one of the reason all Genin, academy, and civilian clan children were pulled from the academy and aren't allowed to walk around the village without a jonin level escort" finished Naruto.

"That can be easily done as this information states multiple attempts at treason amongst other things I will show it next council meeting which is after you leave" said a happy Sarutobi.

"One more thing I'm going to be talking to Tsume and Shibi tonight and I get the feeling they will send two or three clans men with us just as a show of good will, now I won't force it and will only allow willing people to come. Also Anko is under Uzumaki protection if you remember she will stay here but once the treaty is signed she will be the ambassador for the two villages, and that is it". Said Naruto

Hiruzen who knew he would want something like that only nodded his head standing up and shaking both their hands "going to miss those talks of the old days with you and the other Uzumaki elders" he said to Kozue.

"Don't worry when you decide to retire I am sure you will be welcome at are new home to come and visit" said a smiling Kozue.

Turning to Naruto and pulling him into a hug "I probably won't see you before you leave, but thank you for keeping this old man on his toes. I will miss the pranks your clan children pull and I'm sure my ANBU will miss the thrill of the chase too" finishing he pulled away from the hug. Naruto not knowing what to say "dam it old man why did you have to get all sappy on me" he whined.

With that said and done he shooed them both away.

'_really am going to miss you Naruto you must not understand it yet but will of the whirlpool and my will of fire are one in the same, kami be with you Naruto Uzumaki…Namikaze your parents would be so proud of you…I know I am'_

Later that evening

Sitting in his office Naruto was reading the replies from all the allied clans saying they received them and are moving out with all haste, sighing to himself _'that's one good thing allies are on the move my men are battle ready and our mist enemies have gone quiet according to another letter form Yoshihara I hope it stays that way for a while, while we take down Gato who is corrupting wave…" _hearing a knock on his door brings him out of his musing, knowing who it is at the door he calls "come in" in step Tsume Inuzuka and Shibi Aburame offering them a seat, they gladly sit down opposite him Shibi being his ever observant self-starts "Naruto-san you look tired" he stated in his monotone voice. Replying Naruto hands them Yoshihara's first letter letting them read it, now these two have known about Naruto's plan for a couple of years after a couple years in an alliance together.

After reading the letter Tsume looks at Naruto "So when are you leaving so I can tell the 3 clans men who have volunteered to join you and start and Inuzuka over in your new village", Shibi responded much the same way but asked about Naruto's battle plans at the end. Sighing Naruto said "we leave end of the week so two days and I don't want to force your clan members to come so are you sure they are volunteers…" getting a nod from both clan heads Naruto continues "the plan is for me and twenty ANBU level shinobi to move ahead of the rest of the clan and clear Gato and his hold over Wave, so destroying drug warehouses and brothels even hi slaving ring that he has set up once we did that we going to give half his money back to wave take the other half for ourselves then give back all of the land deeds he stole and take over his company probably if the slaves had nowhere to go hire them to run it but me as the C.E.O. from there take half the boats and sail to the northern tundra's of mizu and evacuate all wounded and non-combatant individuals and take them to Uzu so they can either settle their or move somewhere else…" pausing to make sure he still had them which he did continued "meanwhile the rest of the Uzumaki should be on Uzu after using the other half of the boats where I will return to with the evacuees and my ANBU, from their I will round up the Fathers guard and hopefully by that time our other allies would of arrived and will take any willing Shinobi with me as reinforcement to the rebellion and try to win, any questions." At this Shibi and Tsume sat their thinking until Tsume asked are you going to ask our clans to fight" Naruto who thought a second said "No…" not waiting for an interruption from Tsume kept specking "…I don't want you involved because that would mean this village will get pulled in possibly causing another war and I won't be asking your clan members who you are sending with me they will help the Genin and Chunin ninja with the wounded and civilians in guarding against attack" that got an O face from Tsume.

Shibi spoke a minute later so your plan is a three step plan Secure, evacuate and reinforce, simple yet effective… I see no faults with it." He said in his usual logical and monotone voice.

Changing the subject slightly Naruto asks who they are sending from their clan with him. Tsume says "Hana (f), Shikona (m) and Ishimaru (f) they will be ready to leave when you do" hearing tsume say Hanna's name surprised him "Tsume is it wise to send Hana with us she is your only daughter"

"At first I didn't like the idea but then she told me she… loves your older brother Natsu and wanted to go with him", said tsume who was happy her daughter found someone, hearing that Naruto said "I will talk to Natsu about it if he likes her I geuss to strengthen relations say in two years they can be wed that is only if they both consent I don't want them unhappy with me… remember when koto and Aki blamed me for a prank on her two years ago swapping her shampoo with pink hair dye and hanging her underwear all over your compound and ours just delivering them back to her was painful enough let alone when she noticed her hair pink…'shudders'… anyway I digress but I will see to it and hopefully works out well" that of course reminded tsume of the Uzumaki clan head laying on his back with Hana laying into him with her feminine fist of furry making her laugh, waiting for her to finish Naruto continued.

"So Shibi who are you sending" asked a curious Naruto, "I will be sending my brother Kichi and his wife Yushiro and a young girl about 10 called Hitomo" said Shibi stoically.

"sounds fine but what about Hitomo's parents…" realising what he said "let me guess her parents have died recently haven't they" all Shibi could do was nod

Naruto seeing that meeting has run its course thanked them both for coming and to keep in touch.

7:00 pm Council chambers filled

Standing on the podium Naruto starts by telling them what has transpired getting angry shouts from most people, then goes on to tell them of the three people from the Aburame and Inuzuka who are coming keeping a close eye on Natsu as he says Hana's name, only to get a large smile from him confirming his thoughts. He then explains their allies from around the elemental nations are moving to Uzu as well getting cheers from the crowd.

Going on and outlining the plan he, Shizuka and Echiko came up with was met with roars of approval from people especially when he had to pause for several minutes when he said about disposing of Gato and evacuating survivors from kiri. At the end Naruto calling upon all his skills as a leader said no shouted with much emotion "TONIGHT WE PREPARE TO SUPPORT OUR BROTHERS AND SISTERS, UNCLES AND AUNTS, MOTHER AND FATHERS AND GRANDPARENTS ALIKE. FEAR NOT FOR OUR ALLIES ARE APPROACHING US FROM THE NORTH AND WEST. BETWEEN US, WE CAN HOPE TO TRAP REINFORCE OUR FAMILY AND FRIENDS... AGAINST THE MIZUKAGE AND HIS LOYALIST THEY WON'T LEAVE KIRI WITH DYING BY OUR HAND. WE HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO MARCH AGAINST YAGURA AND HIS ARMY FOR WHAT THEY HAVE DONE... AND END THIS WAR WHICH COULD HAVE BEEN AVIODABLE: BY NOT ATTACKING THE BLOODLINE CLANS OF MIZU NO KUNI."

WHAT I PROMISE YOU...IS A NEW PEACE...A NEW HOME AND A NEW VILLAGE. I PROMISE THE DESTRUCTION OF THE LOYALIST ARMY...AND THE RESTORATION OF PEACE...THROUGHOUT ALL THE ELEMENTAL NATIONS.

I'D RATHER BE HERE, AMONG FAMILY...THAN TO BE ON THE BATTLE FIELD BUT I HAVE NO CHOICE IT IS THE ONLY WAY TO PROTECT WHAT IS SACRED WHAT WE ALL DESERVE PEACE AND PROSPERITY WHICH I PROMISE WHEN THE WAR IS OVER AND YAGURA CRUSHED BY MY HAND...

I PROMISE THE BODIES OF YAGURA AND HIS GENERALS...

OUR HISTORY HAS BEEN PLAGUED MANY BATTLES… MAYBE THERE'S NO PEACE IN THIS WORLD...AS LONG AS PEOPLE LIKE YAGURA LIVE...WE MUST STAY TRUE TO OURSELVES. I DO KNOW THAT WE'RE FAMILY, AND I KNOW THAT WE'RE ONE.

…THIS CAMPAIGN IS NOT ALONE TO KILL YAGURA. IT IS TO KILL A WAR MONGER WHO WISHES BLOODSHED OVER PEACE."

This rallying speech was met with a multitude of battle cries from all over the room such as "DEATH TO YAGURA" or "DOWN WITH THE TYRANNT" and lastly "VICTORY WILL BE OUR" with the elder smiling and looking fondly at the scene before them, when they noticed Naruto they nodded and nothing further needed to be said.

Naruto put his hands up for silence waited and came about a minute later in the form of the ANBU commander Hidekei "IO MAGGATS SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP OR YOUR TRAINING WITH KIMIKO TOMORROW" that got the desired effect, except for loud un-lady like snort coming from said women. Before they could come to blows Naruto started speaking again "I want Hideki and 20 Anbu level shinobi to stay behind… the rest of you are dismissed"

Hideki and his 20 ANBU stayed behind while Naruto told them what they were doing they were going to leave two days before the clan go to wave find out where Gato keeps everything destroy his black market business from the ground up destroying his drug trade and saving any slaves or brothel workers he has and sending them towards the north west part of the island and to wait for the clan to go there secure the boats and leaving ten to guard them while the other 10 and myself will be heading to northern Kiri to meet up with Yoshihara and sort out the evacuation plans from their we get back on the ship sail to Uzu by that stage our allies, clan and freed slaves should be there setting up a temporary camp and slowly building up from there. "And that ladies and gentlemen will be the end of your mission"

After explaining one ANBU asked "what will you be doing after that Sir?" asked a concerned ANBU.

Naruto replied to put his men at ease "I will be rounding up the fathers guard and any Allied clan shinobi to board the ship and reinforce the rebels in kiri I hope for between 90 and 100 men to come and help, does that placate you Yuri-chan" he said softly.

"Go get ready and make sure all your things are packed" ordered Naruto

After they left Kimiko Naruto's adopted mother came in to the chambers. Before he could say anything she threw herself at him and cried into his black and red long-sleeve shirt saying between sobs "why…why…didn't you… tell me this was… happening…" then nothing just crying for around five minutes with Naruto hugging back not saying anything. Then Kimiko speaks again "what will Uki and your other adopted children/brothers and sisters think what will happen if you die, please Sochi there has to another way" she said sobbing again, which then made way for her notorious aggressive personality to take over literally shouting in his face after stepping out of the hug "NO… I FORBID YOU FROM GOING MISTER YOUR TO YOUNG TO BE FIGHTING WARS GET ONE OF THE ELDERS TO DO IT CAUSE YOU CERTAINLY ARE NOT"

Now Naruto is usually calm like his father Minato Namikaze but on the rare occasion he gets frustrated and annoyed heck angry he would act like Kushina then things weren't ending well for anyone because through that entire little rant of hers Naruto was trying to get her attention but she wasn't listen now he could see her pacing back and forth muttering different ways to stop him from leaving ranging from tying him down to go as far as drugging him that's when he lost it she was ignoring him so with a little help from a amplification jutsu "KIMIKO QUIET…" that did the trick no not that he told her to be quiet, no it was the fact he shouted at her and called her Kimiko and not Kaa-chan which made her cry some more thinking he didn't love her anymore, making Naruto sigh _'I seem to be sighing a lot lately'_, "please mother calm down I don't plan on getting myself killed, beside you can't stop me and the reason I don't offload this on to the elders is A) I need the experience and B) wouldn't it be unfair possibly ordering people to their deaths after suffering through the massacre, no I won't allow it how can I expect my people to follow me when I hide like a coward, I couldn't could I. What have you always taught me and the other children lead by actions not words, like I said I won't die not until after I make you a grandma" at that he chuckled also making Kimiko smile as well. Walking over to her he pulls her into a hug and whispers I'm sorry if I up-set you that wasn't my intentions besides you have the other children to keep you busy think about it I fight my war against Yagura and you'll be fighting yours Mothers vs children Kimiko vs Yumia she still the ringleader. All he got was a nod in response.

Deciding to be cheeky "so what's for dinner" that got him a slap on the arm but said "the other women and I decided to set up the lava pit and have one last feast and party before you and the vanguard leave we even got Keisuke sober enough to play his flute as well" she said

Nodding his head "then let's go I don't know about you but I am starving"

Arriving at the lava pit Naruto takes a seat and accepts a drink looking round the happy atmosphere he can't but think _'this war is going to rob this family for years to come. This was the last thing I wanted but my hand has been forced dam you Yagura'_

With that he enjoys the rest of the night drinking, laughing, singing and having a good time knowing in a few days all hell is going to break lose. 

**2 days later**

21 Anbu level shinobi could be seen crossing the large expanse of water between the land of waves and the land of fire with thing on their mind destroy Gato!

On the beach side was Naruto wearing gear similar to the hunters but his mask has a swirl pattern on it with the Kanji for 1 on it and 12 Uzumaki Anbu in red and black traditional ANBU gear and 8 Uzumaki hunters in full black gear with ragged cloaks and various onii masks they were in five squads 3 Anbu squads Alpha, Beta and Delta and Hunter squad 1 &amp; 2 in Alpha squad was Naruto and ANBU Neko (f), Tora (m), Ino (m) and Hebi (f). In Beta squad was ANBU Commander Ryu (m), Karasu (m), Taka (f) and Fukuroa (f). Delta squad Tori (f), Inu (m), Saru (m) and Tonbo (f). The Hunters were Ghost (m) and Phantom (f) as team leaders, Reaper (m), Banshee (m), Spectre (m), Wraith (f), Izanami (f) and Yomi (f).

Gathering round Naruto "hunters search for where Gato is based and scout out his numbers and what defences he has and anything else we may need. Scatter" ordered the Uzukage.

With that the Hunters dispersed, then looking at the ANBU squads Delta and Beta go to the village and protect the villagers then we will rotate each day so one day a different team is resting. Go" Naruto ordered and they disappeared into the surrounding area. Turning to his squad "let's set HQ here for the duration of the mission" with that Neko and Ino set tents and Tora and Hebi went to get water and wood, while Naruto went to go hunt for food.

10:00 pm 10 hours later Hunter squad 2 came back alerting them with a flare of chakra, Naruto who was sitting in front of a fire reading some reports from the village Ryu sent him through fukarou he motioned for Phantom to report, obliging Phantom begun her report "Sir Gato's mansion is based 3 hours from the village squad 1 is observing but from what we saw Gato has a couple of hundred thugs and hired mercs but no shinobi, he uses the thugs as a police force around the town to extort the populace and we noticed he had various pens and buildings full of slaves and such we also to find is drug stores in a warehouse close to the main complex that's all we have no defence what's so ever orders sir", mulling over Phantoms report Naruto says "rest for the evening and relive Ghosts team first thing tomorrow then come in around this time the same will be done for the ANBU, dismissed" with that everyone turned in for the night taking turns keeping watch.

The next day when Naruto and team Alpha relived team Delta in the village sticking to the roof tops, they were observing what was going on in the village as they were combing the town Naruto and Neko ANBU (Yuugao) came across a couple of thugs…

"PLEASE DON'T TAKE MY WIFE AND DAUGTHER I WILL GIVE YOU ANYTHING" screamed the man before he was backhanded to the ground "he he you hear that Boru we want the money you owe Gato but seeing that you can't pay we'll take these two fine specimens to work in Gato's brothel…" they were about to drag the wife and daughter away until they felt a presence behind them whirling around they were surrounded by ANBU squad Alpha Naruto stepped forward "for crimes against the people of wave you will be punished… Neko, Hebi secure the women Ino, tora take care of the trash" he commanded that sent chills down the backs of everyone present.

The thugs had no chance they received a kunai between the eyes, watching as their eyes glazed over Naruto disposed of the bodies with **YOTON:** **YOTON GURUBU **(lava style: lava globs). Looking back Naruto orders "Ino, Tora find Ryu any thug he sees kill on sight"

"hai Naruto-sama" they intoned before disappearing

Walking over to the family of three now that Neko and Hebi have seen to their injuries he removes his mask and introduces himself "hello my name is Naruto Uzumaki head of the Uzumaki clan, we are the vanguard the rest of the clan will be passing through in a couple of days to settle on the island of Uzu…" this got a gasp from the husband and wife duo and starry eyes from the girl. Continuing "do you know who I talk to about a trade treaty" the husband answered saying "you would be looking for tazuna or his daughter tsunami they live on the north western outskirts of the village" he said politely

"Thank you for your help" then turning his attention to the girl and kneeling down to her height and resting a hand on both her shoulders "now little on how old are you…"Naruto asked softly with a caring smile "I'm 6" came the quiet reply

"6 huh well a lot of the clan children are around that age and just starting their shinobi and Kunoichi training, would you like to be a Kunoichi to be able to protect yourself from mean men like before…" getting a nod he continued "well when we get the village running would you like to join the academy if we could recruit from this village" he asked, this got a nod and a hug from the little girl and smiles from her parents.

Standing up and smiling to the family he signalled the two women ANBU and they disappeared in a twister of lava. Looking at her parents "can I be a ninja when they set up the village." Smiling down at her daughter the mother smiled and nodded getting a beaming smile and hug

Back with Naruto

"Well that was nice of you" stated Neko, looking out the corner of his eye "would you lighten up sis gheesh, but I did mean every word that I said" Naruto said with a smirk, huffing at his comment Neko stayed silent and Hebi giggled.

"Anyway let's find Tazuna or Tsunami shall we"

When they arrived at tazuna's house they were greeted by a woman in her late 20's wearing a light pink jumper covering high B-cup breasts and long blue skirt with apron over the top, her honey brown hair was covered with a white bandana once they introduced themselves she let them and offered them tea which they accepted.

Getting down to business Naruto told Tsunami his plans for Gato and Uzu and once finished tsunami agreed a treaty of that kind could be done and she didn't see anything wrong with the recruitment of children for the academy with that being done and said Naruto, Neko and Hebi left and joined up with everybody else at the camp for a night rest before eliminating Gato.

Afternoon of the next day minutes before destroying Gato

"Alright listen up Hunter squad 2 is clearing out the brothels and taking the women into the forest I have notified Zeshin and he is sending Shizuka and 5 kuniochi to take them to Uzu if they agree, once that's done they link up with us during the fighting, I want Delta to take the left Hunter 2 the right and Beta the courtyard Alpha and I will storm the main building and secure important documents and money" Naruto stated seeing no arguments continues "I have already spoken to Hunter squad 2 about this, but once this is done Me, Alpha, Beta and both hunter squads will head to the docks to secure the boats and dock area Delta will go to the women in the forest…" finishing the outlining of the plan Naruto finishes by saying "fight as a team I don't want any heroics and to be the bearer of bad news to family and lovers that goes double for you Tora I don't think I could handle Kimiko, Hana, Yuugao, Iyo and the others crying cause you were stupid I would have to sleep with one eye open for the rest of my life" this caused laughter from most of the group and sweat drops from the others at their Uzukage's antics.

"Well you know the plan scatter and take out your targets"

Minutes earlier Phantom and her squad had finished clearing the brothels by melting most of the thugs or killing the most painful way possible. In total there were about 100 women in the 10 brothels they cleared.

Seeing her squad telling the women and girls what was happening it turned out they were all given up by husbands and fathers cause they couldn't pay off their debuts getting them to follow her in to the forest they told them an elderly lady with silver hair by the name of Shizuka Uzumaki will turn up around 7 tonight and that they were welcome to go to Uzu with the rest of the clan which they all gratefully accepted. Leaving shadow clones of themselves Hunter 2 left to join up with Naruto.

Back with Naruto

Charging through Gato's front gate they split up to do their objectives Hunter 1 secure slaves and make shadow clones to lead them to the women hunter 2 saved and eliminate any threats, delta going to destroy drugs stockpile and eliminate any threats, Beta was to secure courtyard and eliminate any threats and Naruto and Alpha the main build and when Hunter 2 was to back up beta.

With hunter 1 there weren't many thugs so once securing the area they went to the pens and buildings that held the slaves they made multiple shadow clones to lead the liberated slaves away and to the other ones. Seeing the slave out of the way and they were following the shadow clones noticed Beta in trouble and charged into the back of the thugs.

With delta there were a few guards but were dispatched of quickly, then all firing off **KANTON: HIRYU DANGAN NO JUTSU ** (fire style: fire dragon bullet technique) and burning the drugs warehouse down then seeing that Beta was squad was having difficulties with the overwhelming numbers charged into the thugs flank.

Beta squad ran into heavy resistance but were able to surprise a few with the multiple volleys of **YOTON: YOTON GURUBU JUTSU** killing and burning a fair few but then numbers were starting to bare down on them they were killing them as quickly as another filled the others place, they had been fighting non-stop when they heard around eight different cries of **YOTON: YOTON NAGE NO JUTSU** and 8 streams erupted burning 100's of thugs at one time it was quickly followed by hunter 2 squad arriving and charging past beta with scimitars drawn cutting bloody swaths through the thugs the same with Delta and Hunter 1.

Catching their breath Beta drew swords and charged again also… the fighting ended around 5 minutes later with the thugs dead and the Uzumaki shinobi suffering a few scratches here and there.

While that was happening in the main house it was slow progress clearing each room of thugs and sending and women and children out the front door to the other squads entering the last room on the top floor having had to kill their way through the entire building at last came face to face with Gato…

Banging down Gato's door and throwing the head of one of his body guards Gato stands and screams like a stuck pig "who are yo…OH WHAT THE FUCK GAURDS…" that was as far as he got with that sentence before he got backhanded back to his seat courtesy of hebi. Now while this was happening Gato was trying to think of ways to talk his way out with a renewdish resolve "look I can give you anything money you bet, drugs only supplier in the nation, women…" he would of gotten further but received to fists to the face from Neko and Hebi silencing him.

Now while Neko and Hebi were teaching him a… lesson Naruto was thinking of how to torture him and get the info needed coming up with a way he gets tora and ino to create some lava whips now with these whips they can control the heat of them from a warm fuzzy to melting through your skin and with shinobi slowly feeds on their chakra so quiet handy "Neko, Hebi stand back"

"Hai father". As they stood back Tora and Ino launched their whips at him at scolding temperature to start eliciting screams from Gato they held it at that heat until Naruto nodded his head and they changed it to a reasonable temperature but hot enough to remind him what will happen if he doesn't answer the questions.

Asking his questions

"Now Gato are you going to answer my questions". Said Naruto with his voice void of any and all emotion.

Moaning out "yes I'll answer"

"Good now…" he was cut off by a muffled moan/scream, looking round he heard the sound coming from the cupboard in the corner of the room "Now I wonder what that is…" walking over to the cupboard and melting the lock Naruto opens the door.

Looking down he comes face to face with an amethysts eyes of a little girl of around three, the girl other than her eyes had an interesting mocha skin colour and fiery red hair. Immediately kneeling down and untieing the poor thing and picking her up in a hug turns to Gato.

"First question what is her name…" he said forcibly, Gato seeing he had no choice and stuttered "U-Uza-Uzumaki…her mother before I ordered her death, I think called her Tenshiyuri"

"So you killed my clans man and kidnapped her daughter" said an angry Naruto "do you know who I am Gato" all he got was Gato shaking his head "I am Naruto Uzumaki clan head of the Uzumaki clan and these four are all Uzumaki and the 17 outside who slaughtered your men are Uzumaki so you see the implications"

At this point Gato paled considerably and the now named Tenshiyuri brightened up hearing the man her Kaa-chan spoke of. As Naruto was about to speak Tenshiyuri butted in "Kaa-chan said your name to me and if I were in trouble or alone to find you, can you be my Tou-chan I never had one" she added on the end.

Laughing Naruto looked at Tenshiyuri "little one do you know what the clan calls me even those who are older than me…" seeing her shake her head "…they called Uzukage-tou-san you see I am the father and protector of my clan so therefore I see you as my daughter regaurdless little one" at that Tenshiyuri's eyes widen and squeals and snuggles further into his chest getting chuckles from Tora and Ino and a "Kawaii" from Neko and Hebi.

"Right Question 2 where is your safe, and what is the combination for it" ordered Naruto

"Behind the bookshelf and the combination is 12-34-5-96-26-19-4" moaned out Gato, Nodding to Neko and Hebi they find the safe and seal half the money and of the impressive 100,000,000 ryo and the deeds for the country and any land or business outside of wave.

Satisfied with the outcome Naruto walks out the room carrying Tenshiyuri and subtley nods and they burn Gato alive leaving a charred corpse of the man.

Outside in the court yard the other teams are sufficiently recovered and are standing to attention, when Naruto walks out with Tenshiyuri the women all growl while the men scowl behind their masks.

Walking up to the group Naruto "Tenshi-chan I'm going to hand you to tonbo over there and she will take care of you okay" he only got a nod.

"I want delta to head to the women the rest of you follow me" and with that they disappeared.

At the docks Naruto orders Alpha to guard the docks while he and the 2 hunter squads tell the crews their plans and immediately agree as they were forced to work for gato, once down he tells Fukuroa to go around town and tell the populace that Gato is dead and if they ever need military aid in the future to look to Uzu no Kuni, then turning to Neko told her to go to Tsunami and take her to gato's residence and seal the rest of the money and wave land and business deeds up, " the rest of you patrol wave and clean-up any bandits and at least 2 men here at all times until the rest of the clan passes through also give this to Zeshin I want genin level ninja from the our clan and our allies in six man cells doing regular patrols of both Uzu and wave with at Least one Jonin of Chunin".

"HAI, Uzukage-Tou-san" they all shouted and dispersed to do their appointed jobs.

And with that Hunter squads 1&amp;2 and Naruto got aboard the ships and sailed to northern Mizu.

**Northern Mizu**

On the northern coast of Kiri the Blood line forces and families were camped within a hastily built palisade and watch towers around the perimeter and all was calm.

For Yoshihara Uzumaki she was having a rather quiet morning going over rations and such like for the war and how to save as many people as possible over the last two days they have had an influx of bloodline survivors with the odd non bloodline holder who support them.

Sighing to herself and thinking _'I really wish Mei and her squad would hurry up and finish'_ her inner thoughts though were cut off by the shouts of "boats off the coast" or "Its Yagura run". Quickly running to the coast tower while calling for the senior leaders of each clan she made it to the tower, getting to the top she asks the ninja where he last saw the boats, pointing north west she pulled out a telescope and looked in that general direction after scanning for around 5 minutes she was about to stop looking when through the mist she saw the lead ships flag gasping _'that's the Uzumaki head pureblood symbol a swirl surrounded by a Dragon, then that must mean Naruto has come personally this is good news indeed'._

Calling down to the other clan leaders "they are allies it's the Uzumaki I was telling you about tell everybody to stand down".

On the boats Naruto standing in front of his Hunter squads in the lead boat called back to the captain "How much longer till we make land fall".

Replying the captain gave a respectful "about 10 minute's sir"

"Good very Good".

Ten minutes later all the clan heads of the bloodline rebels were standing on the beach head to greet the true Uzumaki Patriarch as Yoshihara put it, with their respective body guards behind them. The clans in attendance were the Hozuki under the leadership of Mangetsu of the 7 swords, Kaguya under Harumo, the Yuki under Miiko, the Miriki clan under Hotorubi and the Sensui clan under Nanami.

Jumping off the boat was 9 identically dressed Hunter ninja 8 of them wearing various onii masks and one with a red spiral mask with a black kanji for Father on it.

Stepping forward Naruto took off his mask introducing himself to the Clan Heads "Hello fellow clan heads, my name is Naruto Uzumaki the last of the main pureblood Uzumaki family", then turning to Yoshihara "it's nice to finally meet the women who has done such a good job here in Kiri for the Uzumaki but first I see it prudent that they…" waving his arm at the other clan heads "…introduce themselves" stated a calm and commanding Naruto.

**(A.N. putting their appearance at the end of each introduction)**

"All right my name is Mangetsu Hozuki of the Hozuki clan and once leader of the seven swords men" he stated a calmly. Mangetsu had shoulder-length, light-coloured hair and pointed, shark-like teeth — the latter trait which all known members of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist possess. His outfit which consisted of a dark, sleeveless shirt, light-coloured pants and striped leg-warmers typical of his village. He carried a water bottle attached to a belt around his waist and wore bandages around his neck — another trait shared by the seven swordsmen — and the standard Kirigakure forehead protector.

"Aren't you a bit young to be leading a clan brat" at that comment 10 individual sources of KI was directed at him but one stood out from the rest Naruto as he was channeling some of Kyuubi's KI as well, seeing he said the wrong thing judging by his more than normal pale face and the sweat that was beading on his brow "my apologies Naruto-san my name is Harumo Kaguya of the Kaguya clan it's nice to make your acquaintance" Harumo had pale skin, masculine features with a viscous look in his eyes, two red dots on his forehead that all members of the clan possess, black hair tied and arranged in that two tight strands, similar to sideburns and a zigzag pattern on the cranial part. His attire consisted of a long sleeve shirt with a sleeveless kimono over it. (Just like Kimimaro's father in the anime)

"Hello Naruto-kun it's nice to finally meet you too my name is Miiko Yuki of the Yuki clan" Miiko was a pale-skinned young woman with long, black hair that was loosely tied at the tip with bandages. She also had short bangs that part to the right, brushing over her brows with collarbone-length locks framing her heart-shaped face. Her attire consisted of a simple, form fitting light-blue kimono with white edges and a pair of kuniochi, black ankle-boots.

"Hello Naruto san I'm Hotorubi of the mighty Miriki clan at your service" Hotorbi was a relatively tall woman who had long, straight blue hair, grey eyes with black eye shadow. Hotorubi's eyelashes are a diagonal line at the bottom corner of her eyes. She wears a large light red paper flower in her hair. She also wore orange nail polish. She was wearing a revealing navy blue robe, with a large hemline on the front, and exposed her arms, her back, the lateral part of her breast, and her belly, with her navel being surrounded by four piercings; instead of standard sandals and leg-warmers, she wore a pair of blue pants that also functioned as her shoes, with white high heels.

"Why is it I always go last… anyway I'm Nanami of the Sensui clan" Nanami had red lipstick, has fair skin, dark eyes and light purple hair which she keeps in a spiky ponytail with long strands of hair framing her face. Her outfit consists of a green dress with a long left sleeve and a short right one, a red turtle-neck which has a white, fluffy collar and brown gloves. Under the dress, she wears a one piece red suit. For shoes, she wears calf-length brown sandal boots.

Once they introduced themselves Yoshihara spoke "maybe we should go to the command tent and then questions and answers can be done there" getting nods from all Naruto turned to his men &amp; women "hunter 1 stay with the ships, Hunter 2 your with me" with that the leaders left for the command tent.

On the way Naruto saw the amount of civilians and injured turning to Miiko "Miiko chan roughly how many civilians and injured do you have because to safely ship them to Uzu and away from the war 1 can only take between 5 to 600 people, granted this is only half the ships but still it looks like you have at least a 1000 civilians and injured", said Naruto concerned, Miiko hearing this answered "we have around 1000 both civilian and injured but we have 2,000 combat ready shinobi" said Miiko not worried at all.

At the command tent

Naruto decided to speak and outline his plan "my original plan was to ship all non-combat personnel and injured to Uzu in one hit, where the rest of the Uzumaki are waiting along with all are allied clans there are around another five clans worth of shinobi waiting to join me once the ships anchor in Uzu, I was then going to come back with the elite Uzumaki fathers guard and allied clan shinobi that volunteer which would bring our numbers up to around 2100-2200 ninja, but it looks like we are going to have to do 2 trips for the injured and non-combatants, any questions on that." He asked calmly

Nanami said in her normal laid back tone "Yoshihara showed us your letter with the plan we all agree with it" looking around the room getting nods from the clan heads.

Should we now discuss the structure of our military forces suggested Mangetsu

"yes we should I'll tell you who I will most likely be bringing from Uzu with me, I have already briefed the fathers guard my 60 most elite ninja all sannin level ninja, from the other clans the Rinha will send a compliment of medics, the Kamizuru will send a few trackers as they specialise with bee's much like the Aburame, the Kohaku are ninjutsu specialists and will send men, the Ryu clan are exceedingly powerful warriors with some of the more stronger members having dragon like features, the kodon from howling wolf village will send people and the Amigiri from Yumegakure who use poisionus mist or bugs the size of rats and usually use kusaragami will send their warriors." Pausing so the heads could get their heads around the fact he gathered some strong clans to his banner "the way I was thinking of setting it up was the Rinha medics, Kamizuru, Amigiri, Yuki and Miriki would be long range supporter, back up and tracker units… the Uzumaki, kaguya, Ryu, sensui, Kodon and Kohaku would the main assaulting forces of the army and the non-clan shinobi will be dispersed based on skill by the way the Rinha is relativily small so any skilled medics can join them in our medic corp" finished Naruto the reactions different Harumo was happy to be part of the fighting force and all the other clans were happy then Mangetsu asked "what about my clan you forgot about my clan"

"I have a special plan for the Hozuki, they were going to be our hit and run squads hiding with in the various bodies of water or acting as puddles and ambushing disappearing then re-appearing where they least expect it" stated Naruto getting a pleased nod from the man

Hotorubi was going to ask how they were going to fund and supply the army "as Yoshihara was going to answer one of the men that was patrolling with Mei, Ao, Chojuro and the rest of their squad came bursting through Yoshihara recognising him as an Uzumaki barked out "report clans man", this garnered the curiosity of Naruto "Yoshihara-sama our squad was ambushed but we are currently holding are ground neither side moving, Mei is requesting backup." reported the Uzumaki

Looking at Naruto who nodded flared his Chakra and then appeared Ghosts squad "Uzukage tou-sama you called" that name got a few weird looks from everyone the Uzumaki was in shock being in the presence of the true head and the others had amused looks on their faces then, Miiko who was curious asked why do they call you Tou-sama"

Replying "they call me that cause they see me as the father of our people, their protector and the fact I did what any father would do I found my sons and daughters and bought them back to the safety of my house when my village takes shape I want to be seen as the father of my people not just a leader" said Naruto with conviction. This got nods of approval looking at the one reported said "lead me and my demon hunters to Mei"

"H-Hai"

20 minutes later

Just out of range Naruto gave out his orders "Phantom you banshee, Yomi and Izanami circle round and implement the song of Izanagi (sad flute song) once the rest of set a protective barrier when you strike at the song zenith we will join understood…" getting a nod from said hunters "…You Uzumaki send word to Mei not to attack us" with that he ran off.

Turning to ghost you and your squad will implement the father's protective lava wall and I will make shadow clone just in front of you who will set a barrier jutsu"

Meanwhile with Mei, Ao and Chojuro

"Ao do you see anything" barked out Mei, yes there are 10 new signatures behind us all with extremely large chakra pools there is one that dwarfs all the clan leaders together with them whoever he is they are monsters… wait hold on one of them is one of ours we sent to get help the group has just split up 4 of them are attempting to flank the Uzumaki we sent is coming to us the others are waiting" replied a stoic Ao.

Just then the then Uzumaki arrived "Mei-sama, Naruto Uzukage-Tou-sama has a arrived he sent me ahead to warn you not to attack him by accident"

"Thank you, join the others", _'oh my god the Uzukage is here but why Tou-sama doesn't matter I'll find out later… I wonder if he's cute ever since mother showed us all a photo I've always had a bit of a crush…hope he finds me good looking'_ mused Mei.

All of a sudden 4 blur ran past landing directly in front of everyone shouted **"UZUMAKI KOREBORSHON YOTON JUTSU:** **YOTON NO KABE NO HOGO SURU CHICHIOYA **(Uzumaki collaboration lava technique: fathers protecting lava wall) with that an immensely large wall of lava appeared seconds later 30 shadow clones surrounded the entire group saying **"UZUMAKI HIMITSU FUIN: BOGO KABE" **(Uzumaki secret fuinjutsu: protection barrier) that signalled the hunters to let go of the wall.

Walking over to what seemed to be the leaders Naruto saw the most beautiful woman he had ever seen she was tall but not as tall as him, she was also a slender build. She has green eyes, and ankle-length, auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two bangs are short, with one covering her right eye, and two are long, crossing each other on her D-cup bust, just below her chin.

She was wearing a long-sleeved, dark blue dress that fell just below the knees. It seems to be closed at the front with a zipper, but was kept open in the front-right side from the waist down. The dress only covered up to the upper part of her arms and the underside of her large breasts. Underneath, she was wearing mesh armour that covers slightly more of her upper body than her dress. She also wears a skirt in the same colour as her dress, underneath those mesh leggings reaching down over her knees. Around her waist, she had a belt with a pouch attached to the back on the left along with high-heeled sandals and shin-guards reaching up over her knees, dark blue polish on her fingers and toes.

Ao looks same as cannon and Chojuro to

Thinking to himself _'she must be Yoshihara's daughter Mei she truly is beautiful but is she strong we will see in the future' _once close enough he removed his mask revealing his face causing Mei to gain a light pink blush _'he's even cuter than he was three years ago' _she was bought out of her thoughts when he spoke "I'm Naruto Uzumaki Clan head of the Uzumaki clan me and my men are here to help just wait for my signal then we will attack" then turning to Ao "you with the Byakugan where is my female hunter squad because their attack will commence soon you'll hear it before you see it" pausing then turning to everyone then looking Mei in the eye "THIS IS HOW UZUMAKI HUNT THEIR PREY, WATCH AS THEY SHOW YOU WHO THE REAL MONSTERS AND DEMONS OF THE MIST ARE… listen and watch Ao" then all of a sudden haunting flute music played and reverberated around the forest "Ao do you see the fluctuations in their chakra, can you sense their…fear can you this is what we do best this is why will become feared once more, watch as indecisions get them killed" with that the music stopped and then the screams begun "UZUMAKI, YUKI, MIRIKI STAND STRONG AND KNOW WE WILL BE THE VICTORS TODAY FOLLOW ME TO THE ENEMY AND FAME SHALL BE YOURS" with a roar Naruto and the rest of his Hunters charged closely followed by Mei and the other Uzumaki who yelled "PROTECT THE CLAN HEAD" then Aoi and the other clan shinobi present charged into the fray watching as Naruto and the hunters withdrew their Scimitar like blades and cut through the enemy not ones to out done they attacked with clan jutsu and other techniques.

After a minute of fighting Mei found herself next to Naruto turning his head slightly said "let's us do the dance of death Mei, as partners this day" as they both watched each other's flank as not to be snuck up on.

Smirking at his tone nodded and with a slight blush teased "My, my Naruto-_kun, _if you wanted a date you should of just asked" that remark made Naruto splutter and shake his head trying to hide a blush that was coming across his face. Seeing this Mei smiled triumphantly, Naruto letting his prankster side kick in a little grinned and as a loyalist was about to skewer her from behind, pulled her into a tango dip type move and cut the shinobi's hand off then slashing him across the stomach Leaning down whispered huskily into her ear "don't ask for what you wish Mei-chan, it might just happen" pulling her back to standing position he looked around and noticed that the fighting had finished and went off to see to his troops leaving a very flustered and blushing Mei just standing their dazed.

Walking round Naruto called "Ao status report"

"Hai out of our thirty 10 injured and 2 dead the enemy 40 dead 5 wounded and 5 fled into the forest" reported to Ao

"Thank you Ao get the remaining men to carry the wounded and dead back to the camp"

Naruto turned to Mei, Chojuro, Ghost, Phantom and Banshee "we will form the rear-guard in case of attack we will be in pairs Chojuro with Phantom, Ghost and Banshee and Me and Mei".

"Hai" they shouted.


	9. Chapter 9

_**UZUMAKI AND ALLIES REACH UZU NO KUNI**_

As the Uzumaki clan all 109 of them reached the shores of wave, Zeshin and the elders went about their duties. Zeshin giving out the orders "Shizuka choose your five Kuniochi and find team delta on the other side of town around 30 minutes out, Naruto also told me in his letter that Gato had a three year old Uzumaki girl who he took after murdering her mother, Naruto said you were to look after her personally her name is Tenshiyuri, Kozue get them all moving towards the north western side of the island avoiding the town and camp preferable by a beach, once you get there have the guards split into squads of four and patrol the island when they come across our allies send them to the main camp with a guide. Joji, me and you will go to the docks to find Commander Ryu, order him to get the boats to the north western side of the island, I also want to see how the town is recovering and how much it has changed since the fall of the Uzumaki"

"Hai" they intoned

With Shizuka

Walking to Echiko and some other women "Echiko-chan, Kurotsuchi, Kimiko, Nayoko and Hana could you please follow me we have to care for the people Naruto-kun freed from Gato and lead them to the clan on the northern side of the island they are around 30 minutes outside the other side of the town." She said politely getting a bow from each woman,

"Hai Shizuka-chan/sama" they said. Once the others were out of ear shot Shizuka turned to Echiko with a serious look "Naruto also found a 3 year old Uzumaki tied and gagged in a cupboard" eliciting a gasp from Echiko, continuing ignoring Echiko "I his letter he wants me to personally see to her and that only means one thing Echiko-chan"

Echiko bringing her hand to her face "you can't mean he wants you to use that jutsu…" Shizuka just nodded "… how can he be sure she is his mother's sister I mean none of us new until he found that journal in the compound" she said still shocked "that's the reason why he has only been asking me to perform it on any and all orphaned Uzumaki children that have been found, to date I have done the Heritage sealing procedure around 10 times this will be the 11th" she said seriously.

"Let's go we need to catch up to the others"

With Kozue

"Ryuunosuke, Katsu, Izanagi get the guard split into squads of four" then handing them a scroll, waiting for them to read their orders nodded to Kozue "you have your order move" ordered Kozue

"Hai" they shouted and went around ordering the guard to do patrols of wave.

Then turning to some of the older clan members who were close by "get the children ready we follow the coast to the north western part of the island in 5 minutes"

He got multiple replies of "sure thing Kouze/old-man" or in the case of one of the children "but Ji-chan were tired can't we camp here" said child whined "listen brat back in my day I would of covered double the distance it's only another three hours and it's only nine in the morning so stop complaining" said Kozue good naturedly, but got a smart comment from a youth "back in your day you were running around with the Sage of six paths" the youth quipped.

Getting a tick mark at the jab at his age but ignoring it "just get ready"

30 minutes later with Zeshin and Joji

As they were walking through wave they couldn't help but see how run down it was, but saying that they saw the beginning of repairs and what looked like the remnants of a party last night. Slowly making their way to the docks they met Commander Ryu on the way.

Bowing slightly Ryu said "Zeshin-sama, Joji-sama. It is good to see you again I take the clan is here now and making their way to the north western quadrant of the island" getting a nod from both elders he reported what had happened since Naruto left with the hunters a day ago.

Zeshin after the report "Good work Commander one last mission for Alpha and Beta get on the ships and bring them around the coast to us the rest of the clans should be arriving today we will be setting sail tomorrow and dawn" ordered Zeshin

"Understood Zeshin-sama"

"Also Ryu where is the leader of the village we need to speak to him" asked Joji

Replying "the leader is out of town acquiring resources to build a bridge from here to fire country, but you can see his daughter that's who Naruto spoke to when he was here she seems to know how to run things she has already got the villagers to start repairs." Said Ryu but then added "according to Neko, Naruto has already sorted out having a trade agreement when we settle Uzu and he promised that so the village genin would get experience they would do regular and random patrols of both islands as a deterrent to bandits and the like, that and they would come to us for missions" said a confident Ryu

"Thank you now we can go back to the clan I wonder how Shizuka and her squad along with team delta are going, Dismissed Ryu"

With that Ryu left via lava shun shin

With Shizuka

Arriving at the place where all the ex-slaves were to say they were shocked at the amount of people was amazing the was literally around a hundreds women and children both female and male, from the brothels all the women were emotionally supporting each other and helping the children some children were playing and others were sitting there eating food they were given walking slowly through the crowd Shizuka turned to Hana and Nayoko "could you two see to the children over there with those women and see what medical aid they need" then looking at Kimiko can you make a couple of clones and ask those women and the children who are over there eating while me and Echiko will help here when you see the ANBU send them to me" ordered Shizuka

Sitting down and getting down to eye level with the children and women. One of the ex-brothel workers looked at her and asked who she was, answering her "well my name is Shizuka Uzumaki and this is my little sister Echiko Uzumaki and I believe our leader and 20 of our shinobi saved you from Gato, me and some of my fellow clans women have to aid you and lead you to the rest of the clan who will be camping just north of us about an hour walk then tomorrow after our allies arrive tonight we will set sail for Uzu our ancestral home and everyone here is welcome to come as well if they want or you can go your own way"

The ex-brothel worker spoke up "well my name is Toya Yuki most of the people you see here are from the blood line clans in Kiri we were Kidnapped at the break out of the purges and shipped here we have been here around a month before you got here, since our clan was going to move to Uzu anyway I fine with going and I believe everyone here would be willing to go as well" said the now named Toya

Then noticing a red blur heading her way she felt a small impact against her chest causing Echiko t giggle slightly looking down a small three year old girl was in her lap she said "I presume young lady you are Tenshiyuri Naruto warned me about" she said with a smile but couldn't help but see a bit of Kushina in her getting a nod and "Naruto Tou-chan said more family would be coming are you his Kaa-chan or Baa-chan" squealed Tenshi

That comment got a laugh from them both but a curious look from Toya, Echiko seeing the look and that Shizuka was busy explaining the multiple red headed kimiko's was Naruto's mother and she was seen as his Baa-chan explained to Toya and the other women even the people Hana, Nayoko and Kimiko were looking after (they were still treating the people while they listened) seeing she had the whole camp spoke loud enough for people to hear her "Right Naruto is the Uzumaki clan head and is the leader of five clan alliance we have it will most likely be more later on but everyone in the clan the younger generation even some of the older generation call him Naruto-Tou san or the youngin's like Tenshi here Tou-chan the old folks have taken to call him Uzukage-Tou-sama, or elders like me and Shizuka Naruto-kun" getting looks of awe from everyone "I would like to point out he is only 17 and the reason we call him that is because he…well let me repeat what he said, in front of me I do not see Iga, Tojo, Fujio, Uzuki, Terumi or Uzumaki I do not see a split clan no what I see before me is one family, one people I myself do not see myself as the leader of this clan but Father who has led his wayward children home to the protection of his house, I am the father of this family before I am the leader" said Echiko full of emotion, getting nods from the Uzumaki present and looks of awe at what was said by the man that liberated them. Then a random child somewhere in the crowd "if we go with you will he see as his children as well"

Chuckling Nayoko answered "Naruto has personally said when the village of Uzushiogakure is re-established he wants to be seen as the protector and father of the people, when he helps with the next generation of our clan he speaks of the will of the raging whirlpool and always says this 'when the whirlpools rage, one shall find protection. The whirling shadow shall open up the village and once again the tides will be rapid'. He then gets them to figure out what his words mean, anyone want to try and figure out the meaning" not getting anything

Tenshiyuri looks at Shizuka and says "hey Baa-chan what does it mean tell me please, please" she pleaded.

Nodding Shizuka did just that "what it means is the Uzukage is the centre of the raging whirlpool, the middle of the whirlpool is his shinobi and the outer is his village without the centre of the whirlpool will fall apart as long as a person is willing to lead to sacrifice one will always be protected when he falls another leader shall rise to lead and open the village to the world again and the shinobi, villagers shall be protected and again" she finished

Kimiko seeing everyone looked good enough to walk decided alright lets go and meet the clan.

The clan setting camp

The clan was a hive of activity setting up tents and everything with people cooking food. They had just finished making camp when Shizuka came in with delta and the 'ex-slaves' Kozue then ordered the children and younger shinobi to help them build shelters Shizuka walked up to Kozue and explained they are mainly bloodline holders from Kiri and wish to go to Uzu, nodding Kozue added we should probably help them unlock their chakra when we get to Uzu we could all train them up to at least genin level shinobi, then split them into teams but we'll see to that later he said. Just then Neko appeared saying that the Rinha, Ryu, Amigiri, Kamizuru, and Kodon clans had been spotted on the boarders of wave and the Kohaku were about an hour behind them. Nodding Kozue turned to see Zeshin and Joji turn up and say the clans will be here in an about 2-3 hours all he got was a nod and told them about Naruto's plans for wave.

The elders happy with the news head their separate ways Joji and Kozue to relax, Zeshin to overlook the camp and ex-slaves, Echiko to go relax on the beach while supervising some of the kids and Shizuka taking Tenshiyuri to find out who her parents were.

**With Shizuka **

Having sent a shadow clone to prepare the sealing matrix they arrived to a small clearing with marks on it look at tenshiyuri she said "Yuri chan can you do me a favour dear and take your clothes off for me" asked Shizuka in her best motherly tone Tenshi who looked nervous looked at Shizuka "I don't want unless you do Baa-chan" said a upset Tenshiyuri sighing and seeing she wasn't going to budge Shizuka went through some hand signs and said **FUIN:** **PURAIBASHĪ FUKASHI NO SHŌHEKI **(fuinjutsu: privacy invisibility barrier) seeing her Jutsu work she looked at Tenshi and said now no one can see us how about let's get naked Tenshiyuri-chan, tenshi nodded her head and gingerly took off her top, skirt, socks and shoes revealing a very skinny border line malnourished little girl.

Shizuka quickly followed untying her sash and then unfolding her kimono letting her DD-cup breast bounce free of their constraints and unblemished skin, then unfolding her lower half to reveal shapely hip and her womanhood covered by white lace panties quickly removing those she stood as naked as Tenshi who was just looking at her in three year old awe. Looking at Tenshi and smirking she said "only your Tou-chan has seen me like this you're a very lucky girl"

Walking over and grabbing her hand she takes her to the centre of the sealing matrix and gets her to lay down and told her to wait and that she may feel a tickling sensation and that she wasn't allowed to move, moving to the outer edge of the seal she went through the signs and chanted Tatsu-ne-u-mi-ushi-inu-saru and then said **FUIN: ISAN NO HAKKEN SHUHO** (fuinjutsu: heritage finding technique). Then a small light appeared around Tenshi when the light faded Shizuka could hear giggling across the clearing.

Walking over she picked the scroll that the result ended on she created a clone and told it to deliver it Zeshin, picking up the naked little girl walked over to their clothes putting them on Shizuka said "how about we go to my tent I will fix you up with some proper clothes and underwear can't have you running commando can we." Getting a nod "NO I can't otherwise mean men might do what they to Toya chan."

**2 hours later**

The Rinha, Amigiri, Kodon, Ryu, kohaku and Kamizuru arrived at the same time, the leaders got their clans to set up around the Uzumaki the camp was set up as a whirlpool with the Uzumaki at the epicentre. The leaders of each clan went and introduced themselves to the elders

My name is Rima (f) of the Rinha clan she had medium black hair, light yellow-orange eyes, and two silver hairpins tied on the back of her hair. Her fringe covered her right eye. She wore a black kimono with a white sash, black fingerless gloves, a white jacket with a higher collar and blue rose-printed textures, black leg warmers, grey shinobi sandals and a black forehead protector around her neck.

My name is Akatsuki (m) of the Amagiri clan he looked like an elderly man with very long white hair some of which is pointed up and the rest is straight and tied into two loose, thick ponytails behind his back and has two strands framing his face, and a small goatee. His face is covered in red markings and has several wrinkles. On his forehead, he has a scar running through one of these red marks. He wears a samurai-like attire that spots reddish-pink and purple colours with iron and gold plating's. He wears brown pants tucked in bandages wrapped around his lower legs and the unique sandals of the Amagiri clan.

My name is Takuma (m) of the Kodon clan he had Light brown skin, Mid-length, wavy graying brown hair, shocking Green eyes, he is A little shorter than average, with a somewhat broad build. He was wearing a very traditional lose fitting robes and a royal blue long sleeve haori.

My name is Ruka (f) of the Ryu clan she looked like bright, red hair and a light pink cloth covering two small horns on her head. Her eyes are amber. She has a light green medallion around her neck. She wears dark red knee length boots that show her toes, a light lavender top with a salmon sleeveless top over it and a dark red skirt. She also wears a thick purple sash with lavender zigzags.

My name is Senri (m) of the Kohaku clan he has light brown skin mid length light brown hair and deep black eyes he was a very tall man and a narrow build and was wearing the standard fire country garb.

My name is Suzembachi (f) of the Kamizuru clan she looked like shoulder-length brown hair with a single lock falling onto the right side of her face and going over her right eye just a little bit. She had steel-grey eyes with orange markings in the corner. She wore what appeared to be an altered, purple kimono dress with red trimmings. She wore a yellow sash around her waist and thigh-length stockings that merged into her sandals. She also had very small eyebrows.

When they finished introducing themselves the Elders explained the situation they were in and things that had gone on that they should be able to get everyone across in one hit if the shinobi who know water walking take turns for the duration of the trip. All agreeing they went to the middle and gathered around a lava pit they made earlier in the day. And they spent the day and evening talking.

**Next day, daybreak**

Zeshin calling the clan leaders "we need to get everything packed and put them on the boats is that clear the Uzumaki first as we can control the whirlpools and calm the water spirit from there we can mix our clans up on the boats which will promote unity with our people.

All he got was Hai's and nods from everyone it. In the end it took an hour to get during the boat ride all the clans were looking at the lovely blue shimmering water none were more happy were the children who were running round the decks having fun.

**3 hours later **

Zeshin was in the lead boat with most of the Uzumaki children when all of a sudden he saw all of children lined the side of the boat staring out at the largest whirlpool anybody had seen, smiling to himself he said to the children "that their children is the Goddess Uzume welcoming her people home" said Zeshin as he jumped over the side and walked towards it.

The children turned the other elders and Koto asked Shizuka "who is Uzume Shizuka Baa-chan" Shizuka smiling at their curiosity said "watch and as you watch listen to my voice for I will tell you the story of Uzume are patron goddess" beginning her story

"Well first I have to tell you who Uzume is she is the Japanese Shinto goddess of joy and happiness, also called the Daughter of Heaven and Heaven's Forthright Female. Her name means "whirling". She is also the goddess of good health, which people obtain from drinking the blessed water of her stream, which our ancestors drunk from bringing us great vitality bringing our village the moniker the village of longevity.

Now her story begins when the sun goddess Amaterasu hid herself in a cave because her husband was killed in battle against Visravana the armour clad war god, thus covering the earth in darkness and infertility, it was Uzume who brought her back. With her provoking and curlew dances she managed to make the other gods laugh so hard, that Amaterasu left the cave intrigued. Her emerging brought light and life back to earth. In the end Amaterasu's brother Ninigi fell in love and married Uzume. Uzume is said to protect her children from the evils in the world it is also said when the purist Uzumaki comes in her presence she will calm and grant near immunity to disease and a longer than natural life."

When Shizuka stopped speaking the children were enraptured in the story they nearly missed Zeshin shout out a prayer to Uzume the keyword is nearly

Zeshin booming voice echoed around the ocean "Uzume goddess of longevity, our mother, open my eyes, help me to see! Let nothing be hidden that need to be known, where're I speak this magical poem.'

As he finished the prayer a supernatural voice boomed out **"MY CHILD IT HAS BEEN TOO LONG, I SENSE MORE OF MY CHILDREN BUT NOT AS MANY AS THEIR ONCE WAS, TELL ME WHERE IS THE LEADER OF MY CHILDREN I DO NOT SENSE HIM…"** Zeshin bowed and said "Uzume mother, our leader, our father is saving some of your children who are being persecuted in another land where they migrated after the great invasion, he and a chosen few of your children will come by in a few days bringing refugees of not only our brothers and sister but those of other clans who being persecuted for having a bloodline he will also return to those lands with a host of warriors and help the persecuted fight back in a bid for freedom."

"…**SO MY CHILD IS A CHILD OF PEACE… I CAN NOT WAIT TO MEET HIM, BUT YOU CALL HIM FATHER WHY IS THAT FROM WHAT I VIEWED HE IS BUT A CHILD…" **boomed the voice of Uzume

Answering "we call him father because he has made the clan one we are no longer Iga, Tojo, Fujio, Uzuki, Terumi or Uzumaki we are just Uzumaki, when asked he said he did what any father would do he bought his wayward children home to the protection of his house we"

"**NOT ONLY IS MY CHILD A CHILD OF PEACE HE IS ALSO LOVING, LOYAL AND IS WILLING TO PROTECT HIS FAMILY… MY DECENDANTS HAVE TRULY SURPASSED ALL EXPECTATIONS YOU HAVE ANSWERED MY QUESTIONS AND SPOKE THE PRAYER YOU MAY ALL PASS…LET UZU PROSPER ONCE AGAIN"**

"Thank you lady Uzume" said Zeshin as he turned the whirlpools calmed enough for the boats to pass he signalled them forward

**On the shores of Uzu**

Once everyone was on shore the clan heads and Zeshin had a meeting, it was decided they would start rebuilding and restoring the ruins of Uzushiogakure, once temporary shelter was made the Chunin would start to teach all those who hadn't unlocked their chakra to do so while the Genin and any Chunin that were not teaching would look for resources of the island and go on regular patrols and train when not helping rebuild along with the civilian population with that decided the moved everyone towards the ruins to begin a new life.


	10. Chapter 10

_**REINFORCEMENTS**_

The trek back to the rebel camp took longer than getting there to help for Naruto and his squad on the way two of the wounded went into a critical state which made the group of fatigued warriors hurry as much as they could getting to the entrance of the camp Naruto bellowed out in his battle field voice "GET ME SOME GOD DAM MEDICS" alerting the whole camp to their presence the clan leaders who had shinobi in that patrol came back to see Naruto and his 8 hunters looking extremely tired who wouldn't be traveling and fighting non-stop nearly for 3 days straight with little rest between they were guarding the 5 or so loyalists that survived but captured, from the original squad of 30, 10 healthy but tired shinobi carrying on makeshift stretchers 8 mildly wounded and 2 critically wounded fighters and in some sealing scrolls which Naruto provided 10 sealed bodies of bloodline fighters.

The medics having arrived relived the tired shinobi of their comrades and went about stabilizing and treating them of their injuries, looking at the Group he couldn't help but think back to the arduous trip back to camp and getting to know Mei a little better. _'Mei Uzumaki you are a very interesting woman'_

Flashback begin

Walking behind the group with Mei while chojuro, phantom, ghost and banshee all spread out behind looking out for an attack, he noted that it had started to snow once again almost as if the sky was weeping for those lost in the skirmish he sighed _'what a waste of human life sacrificed in senseless bloodshed'_ Coming out of his musing he saw Mei was looking at him wondering why he voiced those thoughts

Mei blushing at being caught staring said "Well you sighed and looked at the sky and spaced out slightly I was wondering what you were thinking." She finished off curiously.

Smiling sadly "I was thinking of the senseless bloodshed and venting in my head" then looking away to hide his tears sniffled and wiped his face this didn't go unnoticed by Mei who saw her leader distressed walked over and engulfed him in a hug "it also makes me sad that we lost to Uzumaki in the fighting it is almost like losing my mother all over again…"choking back tears continued on "…I fear that my skills as a leader will be pushed to its limits and for every man, women and child lost I will cry for them, tell me does that make me weak that I weep for the lost"

Surprised at the question at the end pulled him further into her embrace said "of course not that just makes you a caring leader" she said tenderly

"Thank you may…Mei" he said quietly, Mei letting go of Naruto, they both lapsed into a calm quietness. Breaking the silence Naruto asked "so Mei tell me about yourself…"

Smiling and nodding "well as you know my name is Mei Uzumaki, my likes are my family, training, our lava style bloodline. My dislikes are fighting, needless bloodshed and conflict, my hobbies are learning the basics of our clan fuinjutsu, spending time with family, learning new lava jutsu… and my dreams for the future bringing world peace and having a family of my own, you know loving husband and a girl and boy." Mei said wistfully she then looked at Naruto hinting for him to go

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki to some, the village of the leaf the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi and to my family Tou-san/chan or Uzukage-Tou-sama, my likes my six adopted children and my Uzumaki family, Uzumaki fuinjutsu, lava style and Kenjutsu style, my dislikes are the same as yours and Rapists, kidnappers, slavers and people who judge before they know someone. My hobbies are protecting and spending time with my family, training in clan techniques and increasing my fuinjutsu knowledge and my dreams for the future is to bring peace and prosperity to the nations and find a caring, loving and strong woman to marry and have a family with her" he said. Mei looked at Naruto and thought _'maybe I could be that woman' _what she didn't realise was she voiced that thought, this got a blush and flashed a smile at her and said "maybe Mei".

Hearing him say that and steering the conversation away blushed like a strawberry asked if he could tell her about his family and the rest of the clan, smiling he went and told her about them…

Flash back end

Giving his report telling the leaders everything getting a nod and a pat on the back from Harumo spouting off something about a warrior after my own heart and that's the spirit he looked at the others all nodded and Yoshihara just smirked as she caught who he looked at before his report already devising a plan

Naruto seeing the gears in the woman's head working did a perfect impression of a Nara thought _'troublesome…meddling mothers' _

Speaking up said "I'll take the bodies to Uzu and have them buried… are the non-combatants loaded on the boat cause I will leave straight away as it is a two day journey their and two days back I'll be back in a week if all goes well"

Yoshihara deciding to answer "they are all loaded and ready to go we will see you in a week then", nodding Naruto turned to his hunters "stay here and help where you can but get some rest you are to follow Yoshihara and Mei's orders" 

"hai Uzukage-Tou-sama" they all intoned

Boarding the lead boat they set sail for Uzu

2 days later

Coming across the large whirlpool Zeshin spoke to mimicking Zeshin, Naruto walked to the whirlpool and recited the prayer "Uzume goddess of longevity, our mother, open my eyes, help me to see! Let nothing be hidden that need to be known, where're I speak this magical poem."

Hearing the Prayer Uzume's ethereal voice boomed **"MY CHILD I HAVE BEEN EXPECTING YOUR RETURN THE OTHERS SAID TO BE EXPECTING… TELL ME WHY DO YOU NOT BOW TO THE MOTHER OF YOUR PEOPLE…"**

"I shall answer you Uzume-hime with another, how do you expect your children to respect and love you if you treat them like slaves would a mother ask her child to bow before her and not expect resentment" said with conviction

"**I SEE YOU ARE EVERYTHING THAT ZESHIN SAID YOU TO BE YOU DO NOT HAVE TO BOW I AWCKNOWLEDGE YOU AS THE FATHER OF MY CHILDREN YOU POSESS A KIND HEART, PURE SOUL AND THE WILL OF YOUR ANCESTORS THE WILL OF THE RAGING WHIRLPOOL… YOU HAVE SAID MY PRAYER YOU MAY PASS WITH YOUR FOLLOWERS. I LEAVE YOU WITH ONE MISSION BRING UZUSHIO BACK TO PROMINACE ONCE MORE"**

"I accept your mission and thank you Uzume-chan"… giggling Uzume voice boomed **"OH NARUTO YOUR MAKING ME BLUSH"** and with that the whirlpool disappeared and Naruto laughed at making the goddess blush

Turning around signalled for the ships forward on the shore Naruto signalled for the people to follow him to the ruins of Uzushiogakure.

**At the ruins**

The village of Uzushiogakure was set in a whirlpool layout the Uzukage tower in the middle with the ANBU HQ and T&amp;I buildings connected on both sides and the council chambers nestled comfortably behind. Surrounding the complex of buildings was a ring road and in front of the Uzukage building was a large whirlpool of Uzume on the next ring was the hospital and non-clan shinobi apartments the next few rings back was the business district with the civilian housing right behind them and on the far outside ring was the clan lands and training grounds in the various parks and spaces between small rivers flowing and green spaces to relax. From the village entrance there is one straight path to the Uzukage tower most of the buildings looked like those from Kiri unfortunately it's all in ruins. Some of the buildings looked to be in the first stages of being repaired

Walking through the front gate or where it should have been, he saw a multitude of small rivulets and a few larger stream all feeding into a large whirlpool in front of what looked to be the old Uzukage tower as he looked around he saw hundreds of people walking round tending to something, he noted the women were walking round looking for food and other helpful resources and the men were starting to repair the buildings while the young shinobi were patrolling on guard

Walking towards the tower people were bowing to him when he reached the tower he found the clan heads and elders sitting round talking noticing him they stood and all bowed to him.

"Ah Naruto-kun good to see you back I see you bought the survivors… I suppose you're here for the re-enforcements" stated Shizuka

"Yes Shizuka-chan" looking at each clan head "I am going to be frank with you the situation in Kiri is worse than I first thought the bloodline faction has about 2,000 capable soldiers made up of bloodline and non-bloodline shinobi that being said the Uzumaki have at least 20 shinobi there and I plan on taking ANBU team delta and Beta along with the fathers guard which surmounts to 78 shinobi none lower than high Chunin and I making the decision to leave behind the Genin and any member who isn't part of the guard or ANBU… I would request do the same and at least commit 70 warriors from your clans, if you can field that many."

Giving the heads a second to think Naruto flared his chakra and Hidekei appeared "ANBU Commander Ryu please gather Squads Delta and Beta as well as the fathers guard, and have them gather on the coast by the ships"

"Hai Uzukage-Tou-sama" he shouted and disappeared

Looking back to the various clan heads they all nodded and one by one said

"I Rima of the Rinha volunteer 75 capable medics to assist you"

"The Amagiri will send 70 battle tested warriors to aid"

"The Ryu are small in number but fight like dragons we will aid you, I pledge 30 of my strongest shinobi"

"This is going to be wild the my hive is tingling with anticipation the Kamizuru will send 70 of our best"

"As I stated in the past the Kodon will stand by you through thick and thin 90 warriors to your banner"

"The Kohaku we will fight by your side, let the enemies blood flow the Kohaku march once more to battle… we will match your 78 shinobi"

Then they all shouted "WE THE CLANS OF UZU WILL STAND UNITED AGAINST OUR ENIMES SO WE MAY PROTECT OUR ALLIES"

Nodding in thanks and doing some mental maths figured he could put forward a force of 413 shinobi. Smiling in thanks "thank you could you please gather your forces and meet on the beach head in one hour…dismissed"

They all bowed and said "hai Yondaime Uzukage sama", that one put him through a loop then it hit him he had an army of shinobi, citizens and a village he really had become the fourth Uzukage of Uzushiogakure.

**1 hour later**

Standing in front of his host of warriors from all the collective clans he watched as they stood to attention in perfect uniformed lines, using his best battle field voice loud enough to be heard by all even by those in the village he began

"From the First Great Ninja War to the Last, Shinobi have WOUNDED AND COME TO HATE EACH OTHER and SPILL NEEDLESS BLOOD. For the benefit of their OWN Nation and Village. That HATRED led to A DESIRE FOR POWER, that DESIRE FOR POWER CREATED SOMEONE LIKE ME. I too, was once FULL OF HATRED AND POWER! I AM A JINCHUURIKI! I HATED MY OLD VILLAGE and ALL THE PEOPLE IN IT! I constantly thought of NOTHING BUT TAKING REVENGE ON IT. I WAS NO DIFFERENT THAN WHAT YAGURA IS NOW! However a certain DEMON from WITHIN ME STOPPED ME! SHE SHED TEARS FOR ME! HER CONTAINER!  
EVEN THOUGH THE PERSON WHO IMPRISIONED HER WAS MY FATHER...  
YET SHE HELPS ME! SHE SAVED ME! THE PERSON WHO SHOULD BE HER ENEMY! MY FELLOW SHINOBI! MY BOTHERS AND SISTERS, THE BLOODLINES OF KIRI are suffering the SAME PAIN as me, the moment WE GIVE INTO PAIN, MALICE WILL PREVEIL! HERE IN FRONT OF ME I SEE NO ENIMES. We are ALL ONE and it is because we have ALL BEEN AFFECTED by YAGURA AND HIS PURGES! The Kohaku village, Stone Village, Leaf Village, Mist Village, howling wolf village and the hot-springs village...THEY NO LONGER EXIST WE ARE ONE! WE ARE NOW THE UZU SHINOBI CORP! IF YOU STILL CANNOT FORGIVE PAST TRANSFRESSIONS THEN, I WILL GIVE YOU MY HEAD ONCE THIS WAR IS OVER!  
OUR ENEMY IS NOW AFTER PEOPLE LIKE YOU AND ME PEOPLE WITH BLOODLINES! If we do not help, then it will not just END IN KIRI BUT WHEN YAGURA REGAINS HIS ARMY HE WILL TURN HIS SIGHTS ON US AND I WILL NOT ALLOW IT! I WANT TO PROTECT OUR NEW HOME AND PEOPLE LIKE US! I WANT TO PROTECT THIS WORLD FROM SAVEGES LIKE YAGURA! HOWEVER, I AM TOO YOUNG and NAIVE TO DO SO... THAT IS WHY… I NEED ALL OF YOU TO GIVE ME YOUR STRENGTH! To protect our friends and this world, we will fight as one…  
Until our dying breaths…

With that the 413 ninja kneeled and shouted "LONG LIVE THE UZUKAGE, LONG LIVE UZUKAGE."

**2 days later**

In the command tent of the bloodline leaders were discussing battle strategies and a few conflicting views on what to do things were getting to the point of shouting until a Miriki shinobi ran in and kneeled "Hotorubi-sama the Uzukage returns with more ships than before"

"thank you kenji kun you can go now" turning to her fellow clan heads "shall we greet our ally now and maybe he can give us a fresh perspective"

Yoshihara nodded "I agree don't you think Miiko chan"

"Yes I do Yoshi chan" smiled Miiko

Heading out they walked through the camp who were curious at what the boats had.

On the beach, the heads stood in front as the boats nosed up on the beach seconds later 100's of shinobi started jumping off forming up in front of the rebels in perfect lines suddenly parted allowing Naruto to pass through he got to the front and shouted "bloodlines of Kiri I bring you the combined elite forces of the Uzumaki, Ryu, Rinha, Amagiri, Kohaku, Kodon and Kamizuru clans we are the new elite of the village Uzushiogakure we are your allies and we salute you" on Que the 413 U.S.C placed their right fist over their hearts and said "we salute you"

With the appearance of the new shinobi bought many of the people to tears, Naruto walked to the heads and said "I have 70 experianced medics can someone take them to the wounded"

Miiko answered "Yuu!" a Yuki clan shinobi appeared

Naruto called out "Nina! And a Rinha clan shinobi appeared

"Yuu could you take the Rinha shinobi to the wounded" said miiko

"Hai Ma'am"

"Nina could you get your clan mates and follow Yuu here" said Naruto.

"Hai Yondaime sama"

Turning back to the rebellion leaders "I'll meet you at the command tent momentarily" he said nicely, the leaders taking their leave he turned to his men and called "Commander Ryu, Izanagi, Katsu, Ryuunosuke" the four men appeared

"You called sire" stated Izanagi

"Izanagi get the Kamizuru to send out their bees and scout a hundred miles in every direction inland" ordered Naruto

"Hai it shall be done" with that he disappeared

"Katsu have the Guard battle ready at a moment's notice" ordered Naruto

"As you wish Tou-sama" and he left via lava Shun shin

"Ryuunosuke have the Amagiri, kodon and Kohaku set up a perimeter 100 metres outside the walls" he ordered again

"Hai Uzukage sama" and he followed out his orders

Looking to the boats he called out "men and women of the Ryu make camp here and stand guard"

With a cry of "Hai Lord 4th" and they got to work

Turning back to Commander Ryu "Commander bring your squads we will retrieve the hunter squads they are staying in the centre most likely guarding the command tent"

"Hai Sir ANBU on me guard the Uzukage"

At the command tent walking through the tent flap said "so what's the plan of attack".

Harumo answered in his gruff voice "I vote we take an immediate offensive and take back some of the major towns and form a perimeter on the river Tenryu"

"You know we can't do that we have no calculations on enemy numbers in the area we could be walking into a ambush Harumo" argued Miiko

"I agree but we can't not just do nothing we need to show them we are still fighting fit" stated Nanami

Mangetsu spoke up "send in some covert troops to locate the loyalist leaders in the area and assassinate them"

Before the argument could go full circle and seeing Yoshihara standing by his shake her head and whisper "it's been like this since you left"

Whispering back with a raised eye whispered back "Oh really" before speaking up said "I agree with all of you, yes we should take back the land up to the tenryu river but we don't know their numbers but I've ordered he Kamizuru to send out their bees in a 100 mile in every direction inland so in an hour or so we will find out where they are what their numbers are and where the leaders are and concerning Mangetsu's idea, we send units to take out the command post while the rest of the army sets up a line along the river trapping the enemy between the two halves of the army how does that sound as far as I know it appeases everyone here we get the number of enemies, take out their command in the area and the we show force and take the offensive"

All the clan heads were nodding in agreement at the idea as they were happy he was incorporating all their points.

Harumo deciding to voice his thoughts "lead us to victory, the Kaguya stand with you".

"Right then we will split the army in half and three days from now we'll implement the plan" said Naruto as he left the tent.

Walking out the tent Naruto dismissed his hunters and Anbu to relax in the camp by the boats. Walking through the camp he felt a presences behind him then a pair of slender arms wrap around his neck, he then felt a pair of soft mounds pressed against his back followed by a feminine whisper "you came back to me I'm flattered, so when are you…taking me on that date"

"Hello Mei-chan well you will have to forgive me but that will have to wait we are preparing to go on the offensive in 3 days, but if you want you can accompany me while I do the rounds then we can sit down with a coffee by the fire and get to know each other"

"Well that's news to me and yes I would love to accompany you and the coffee sounds great."


	11. Chapter 11

_**TAKING THE OFFENSIVE AND LOVE BLOOMS AND A BINGO BOOK FALL OUT.**_

'_So today is the day we take the offensive' _Naruto thought as he woke up. Getting up he walked up to his chest with his clothing in getting changed into a sleeveless black shirt with an armoured right sleeve and no left sleeve and black long pants, complete with a red waist-sash with the Uzu symbol surrounded by a dragon emblazoned on it, strapped to his hip was his standard Uzumaki scimitar with his Uzu head band on his forehead.

Striding out of his tent he was met with the fathers guard in full battle gear consisting of a red and black armoured shirts with the Uzumaki symbol on their chest, full black pants with their scimitars strapped to their waists on their faces they wore a black mask with yellow swirl in the middle with small eye slits to see out of. Flanking the guard was the rest of the Uzu shinobi also in full battle gear in same battle gear but in their respective clan colours. Smiling sadly at his gathered shinobi knowing some of them won't survive the day, sighing he flared his chakra and his Hunters and ANBU appeared behind him

Knowing that they were the first strike force he signalled to his generals, he took off in the direction of their respective targets, he and his shinobi had 7 targets in all much like the other part of the army lead by the other clan elders.

The army of 2413 men was split in half, making two smaller mobile armies of 1204 the half Naruto led was made of the Uzumaki clan and the other clans from Uzu and the rest of the shinobi were non-bloodline supporters. He then split his half up again to make an even smaller and more mobile task force of around 603 shinobi led by himself and his generals Ryuunoske, Katsu, Izanagi and Hidekei, the other 603 shinobi under his command was led by Mei with her lieutenants Ao and Chojuro. Their mission was after dawn, two hours or so after the other half lead by Mangetsu and the other clan heads with army half 2 left to sneak passed the enemy to form a barrier by the river Tenryu. What Naruto and Mei army half 1 had to do was coordinate 14 different strikes on various enemy shinobi outpost and cause general havoc in the country side before they reached the river, half 2 were to deal with any shinobi that tried to flee south to Kiri.

While Naruto and his men were slowly making their way to their first target Naruto could help but hope a certain Auburn haired woman made it through the day, turning to his generals he said quietly "I want you to split this group into 5 groups of 120 to take out the five closest outposts then after that Hidekei, Ryuunosuke and Katsu your men are to split into groups of 24 and spread out along the countryside and take out patrols while the rest of us take the last three outposts." He ordered, getting a Hai sir from them as he watched as his generals quietly followed his orders.

**With Mei**

Mei and her troops left at the same time as Naruto as they were jumping from tree branch to tree branch she thought back to the last three days she spent with Naruto finding out all about his life, his trials and how much pressure was bestowed upon him by becoming clan head and now leader of a village, she then remembered how he spoke about his children the adopted clan children who became orphans, _'he is so compassionate and loving, just make it through this alive Naruto and come back I want to get so much closer to you I want to take some of your burden'_

She was shaken out of her thoughts as she felt a hand on her shoulder looking right found it was Ao. "Orders Mei we are 10 minutes from the first outpost" he said in his gruff voice. "We will storm the front gate Intel says none of the outposts that we have to hit are walled so charge in and kill them all"

Nodding "good luck Mei…don't get hurt don't to have to face Naruto and Yoshihara with bad news" with that he got his men and broke off.

**With army half 2 **

Mangetsu started sending out orders to the other clan heads "take 301 men each and spread out along the river we will crush the enemy" they all nodded and followed the orders and grabbed their respective shinobi.

**Back with Naruto's squad at outpost 1 **

Naruto was standing in the tree line watching the small loyalist outpost waiting for his men to surround it. Naruto was going through who he had in his 120 man platoon 77 Uzumaki, 30 ryu clan members, 8 hunters, 4 medics from the Rinha and himself getting a crackle over the radio "sir the outpost is surrounded your orders"

"Men on the west side attack now" he watched as 30 shinobi fired off various Jutsu varying from massive lava globs, water, fire and earth dragons all closing in on the outpost seconds after the jutsu hit the outpost became a hive of activity Loyalist running round in the confusion.

Smiling to himself he spoke into the radio "east side commence" he watched as another 30 shinobi fired off various jutsu adding to the confusion and killing a great deal of enemies much like the first. Continuing to smile he said into the radio "south charge", then looking behind him he said men on me CHARGE!"

They all charged into the outpost hacking and slashing with Kunai, sword and other various weapons at the unsuspected enemy shinobi, the attack turned into a massacre. It was over within minutes.

Sighing to himself and looking round he saw the medics wrapping minor wounds and some cuts and scratches. Deciding to speak up "we move out in five then the next outpost, then we scour the country side in 24 man squads hunting down the enemy"

All he got was "Hai Uzukage sama"

He would go on to take out the last outpost in a similar fashion

**Ryuunosuke squad outpost 2**

Standing behind a rise in the ground Ryuunosuke spoke "form a semicircle around the outpost and fire off 2 long range Jutsu each and then we charge to the enemy and lead ourselves to VICTORY!" he roared

The men nodded and went about half surrounding the enemy, they started firing off a multitude of elemental jutsu causing havoc and confusion much like what Naruto did seeing they finished their jutsu Ryuunosuke took off down the hill with his Uzumaki scimitar blade in hand. Seeing this the bloodline shinobi charged with a deafening roar towards the enemy with weapons drawn.

Running through a hole in the wall the bloodlines ran to each building and courtyard fighting and killing the enemy. There was no mercy, no surrender none were left all were killed.

Seeing no enemies alive Ryuunosuke shouted "break into groups of 24 and scour the countryside high and low for any remaining scum."

**Katsu squad outpost 3**

Katsu was standing in a mist shrouded valley staring in the direction of the base his shinobi had surrounded the outpost in a loose ring awaiting the signal, waiting another 5 minutes Katsu turned on his radio and spoke "Yui, Nori, Yuuma, Daiki initiate combination jutsu gamma" he ordered

"Hai sir" and from all the points on the compass four shouts were heard all over the valley **"KORABORĒSHON-JUTSU NO DOTON: TABE CHIKYŪ" **(collaboration jutsu earth release: devouring earth) as soon as the words left their mouths a pair of giant jaws appeared out of the ground devouring the entire outpost

Seeing that the camp was no more Katsu ordered his men via radio to move and scour the countryside for enemy shinobi.

**Izanagi squad outpost 4**

Izanagi who had the Kamizuru clan members with him ordered them to send their bees and attack from above this led to the enemy running out the back of the outpost and smack into Izanagi and his awaiting shinobi. Izanagi ordered his men onto the next outpost.

He would take the next outpost in a similar fashion

**Commander Ryu squad outpost 5**

The outpost Commander Ryu was supposed to take was little more than a camp with a few tents in it sighing he ordered his men to charge as they got to the camp they found that they were all sleeping, looking round for anyone Ryu ordered 20 of his shinobi to slit the enemies throats and be done with it

Sighing again "alright boy's split up into teams of 24 and search the countryside maybe we might find a decent fight unlike these lazy bastards" he said giving one of the corpses a kick.

**Mei and her squad outpost 1**

True to her word her and her 603 shinobi blitzed the outpost and killed everyone inside.

Deciding it was a good plan they continued to do this to all the other outposts

**Time skip forward last outpost Mei has to attack**

Running towards the last outpost she couldn't help but think _'all those other outposts were lightly guarded were are the rest of them' _turning to Ao she voiced her thoughts.

Grunting Ao thought for a second "if someone from the first base were to of seen us he or she could of alerted the other outposts and they may of combined all their forces in one place" said Ao

Nodding Mei said "tell everybody to expect anything we could be in for a fight, send for one person to tell Naruto please" said Mei with a grim smile

"Hai Ma'am" Ao grunted and did so

Stopping a mile out from the outpost Mei ordered everyone to stop and rest and let some of the medics go around healing some minor wounds, Ao walking up to Mei "why have we stopped"

"I want a chance to give our messenger time to get word to Naruto we will move out in half an hour" stated Mei, the strategy was twofold give her troops time to rest and give time for word to get to Naruto.

**15 minutes later **

The messenger was a kamizuru who knew Naruto's signature rushed to him upon arriving he found Naruto and his 8 hunters and 15 Ryu clan shinobi having a drink approaching them he kneeled and relayed his message

"Uzukage-Tou-sama, Mei said for me to get you the message is we have encountered light resistance from all outposts we believe that the enemy has gotten word of our attack and concentrated their force on the last outpost we were to hit in quadrant D request back up we will attack in 30 minutes"

Getting worried at the message Naruto barked out "when did you leave Mei"

The shinobi replied calmly "15 minutes sir"

Getting up he barked out orders "we move NOW! To support Mei…" now turning back to the Kamizuru "…you will look for more allies and send them this way"

"Hai Uzukage sama" and with that he disappeared

Naruto and hi men started sprinting in the last known direction of Mei and her shinobi.

**Back with Mei**

Looking out of the tree line it was just as she feared a little over 600 enemy shinobi were gathered and on high alert. Turning to her troops she said quietly to Ao "pass word around I want a volley of jutsu on my signal and then charge we don't have a choice they are waiting for us"

"Okay Mei" he grunted

Seeing that word had been passed around Mei waited another 5 minutes then having enough of waiting sighed and went through some hand seals inu-ushi-u-mi then she whispered **"YOTON: YOTON GUROBU"** (lava style: lava Globs) and multiple globs of lava erupted from her mouth her shinobi seeing this all fired off various jutsu at the enemy and then charged.

The enemy seeing the jutsu coming started do water walls of earth walls to hide behind but it didn't stop a few from being hit about 50 were killed and another hundred wounded dropping their various jutsu they saw 603 shinobi charging them seeing that they couldn't retaliate with their own they charged with swords and kunai drawn.

The two opposing forces met in the middle of this clearing the sound of metal on metal ringing through everyone's ears, then the screams started the screams of people whose flesh has been pierced the battle was even a mixture of Taijutsu and kenjutsu was happening all around along with the odd quickly fired jutsu followed by a scream and a boom would echo across the clearing.

Mei and Ao were fighting side by side it had been about 5 minutes since they charged and were starting to tire. Ao was panting badly he wasn't built for direct confrontation like this he was a hunter he was trained to strike without being seen and this full scale battle was wearing down on him. Striking an enemy with his bastardized Juken slipped on the blood covered ground.

Mei seeing Ao go down got distracted for a mere second and then her world erupted in pain as an enemy got behind her and stabbed her through the stomach, slowly blacking out she saw dirty blonde hair fade as her vision went blurry.

**With Naruto **

Naruto and his 24 troops appeared at the clearing only to see the two sides clashing with one another. Looking at the fighting he saw what appeared to be Mei and Ao fighting side by side, seeing Ao go down he saw Mei get distracted that's when everything stopped he saw a loyalist plunge a sword through her stomach, heart clenching he charged in without warning with his shinobi at his back all hacking and slashing their way to Mei until finally reaching her.

Catching her in mid fall he placed her and started screaming "MEDIC, GET ME A KAMI BE DAMMED MEDIC" sitting down he placed her head in his lap and moved the hair out of her face and gently caressed it while telling her to come back, telling her to come back to him.

Just then Nina the head medic from the Rinha arrived and assessed the situation, seeing that the sword missed all her vitals started healing. While this was happening Mei regained consciousness after feeling something warm and wet against her face, eyes fluttering open slightly she saw Naruto leaned over her with her head in his lap crying whispering "I can't lose you not now, not yet… just please come back to me"

Seeing and hearing his distress her heart fluttered in happiness, slowly reaching up she placed her hand on the side of his face wiping his tears away, and smiling. Naruto felt something soft touch his face as he opened his eyes he looked down to see Mei smiling at him and her hand on his cheek wiping his tears smiling down at her, slowly bending over his face getting closer to hers until their lips finally met in the middle, the kiss wasn't long just long enough to say he loved her it was filled with passion, love and caring breaking away he saw her close her eyes again getting worried he looked at Nina she just nodded and smiled that she was sleeping to let her body recover, nodding in understanding he looked around and saw his hunters had surrounded him and the Ryu clan members were cutting bloody swathes into the enemy ranks and the other bloodline troops were pushing forward causing the loyalists that were left to run towards the river tenryu in to the waiting arms of yet more bloodline rebels.

Seeing the loyalists fleeing, Naruto picked Mei up Bridal style and carried her to where they were going to be setting up a new camp which wasn't on the coast but further inland in a wooded copse. Seeing this Ghost turned to Ao and said "the Uzukage will want you to collect the dead and our wounded and take a tally of losses and the like then make your way back to the new camp". Ao just nodded and issued the orders to the men as some medics arrived to help.

**Meanwhile in Uzu**

Sitting in the temporary Uzukage office Zeshin was going over some genin patrol reports, sighing and saying "hurry up and win the war so you can take care of this boring shit"

Just then Shizuka stormed into the office with a fierce look on her face and through a bingo book at him.

"Shizuka what has gotten your knickers in a twist" joked Zeshin as he caught the book, Shizuka folded her arms under her bust making it noticeably larger Huffed in indignation at the comment and said "look you old coot just look at pages 30 to 90 and you tell me what has my knickers in a twist cause I certainly won't be the only one when everybody finds out" stated Shizuka

Zeshin who looked worried Looked at page 30 and frowned then quickly flicking through all the pages his frown got deeper and deeper, "all the shinobi from our clan listed were active Konoha ninja, but it doesn't make sense Naruto watched sarutobi release them from duty" said an agitated Zeshin. "I will send a letter via messenger dove to Naruto and Sarutobi directly to find out what's going on" stated Zeshin.

"Can I write the letter to Naruto-kun I want to send him a few things sealed in a scroll as well as some letters from everyone" asked Shizuka nicely, all she got was a nod and a dismissive wave of his hand indicating 'go for it' while he was writing the letter to Sarutobi.

**Back in Kiri at the bloodline camp**

It had been a day since the raids that would be later known as the raids of blood. We find Naruto sitting in the makeshift hospital at Mei's bedside with his head resting on the bed holding her hand while sleeping, this was the sight Yoshihara came upon when she came to check on her daughter, smiling she closed the curtain to her room and walked away. About 5 minutes later Mei woke up only to realise there was a weight on her hand looking at where her hand was smiled at seeing a certain dirty blonde sleeping by her side, sighing contently mumbled "I could get used to this". Deciding not to wake him she laid back down and waited but then noticed a bunch of letters on her bedside that were unopened, with her free hand picked up one saw it was addressed to Naruto decided to read it as it was titled: _To Tou-chan_

'_I love you so much and I wish you were here with me right now. At night I sometimes stare at the stars and wish on the brightest one that you are with me, the days you aren't here the compound feels empty and cold unlike when you were here. I wish before you went to fight for peace and the liberty of our family that I could have said goodbye one more time or given you one more hug before you left. I know all my sisters miss you and my brothers they hide it but they miss your guiding light and wish you were still here, we all wish we were that much stronger so we could have gone and fought for you for once like you have for all our lives. Stay safe and come back soon we all miss you very much._

_From your little girl Uki Uzumaki xxx_

Mei had a lump forming in her throat and crying openly as she finished reading the letter she didn't know what to think here in front of her was a man that she loved a man who was a great father and one whose adopted children were missing him greatly she could only begin to wonder how Naruto was feeling she couldn't find any other word other than beautiful to describe the letter. Putting the letter down she reached out and grabbed another letter this time titled

_To my Sochi_

'_When you came to us as a 10 year old it was one of the happiest times of my life, then seeing you bring our family back together again was truly magical, all the times you were here with us and all the time you would call me kaa-chan and hug me I really wish you were here. In our last week in Konoha when you stood in front of our clan and rallied them to the call of the war drums I was so scared and frightened, scared that our clan could be hurt badly and the scared that because you see every member of not only our clan but our new village, as your children I can't help but think that with every death you will suffer just as much as they did, frightened that my happy little boy will come back cold and distant I'm also frightened that you may not come back at all. If there's one thing you can promise me is that you come back home safe, come back home and find a nice Uzumaki girl to settle down with and give me some grandchildren to spoil that is all I ask, no that's what me and your father ask_

_From your loving mother and father. _

Once again Mei was choking on her tears not knowing what to say, Naruto who had woken up while she was reading the first letter sat up and pulled her into a hug to calm her down kissing her on the forehead he said "it's alright Mei". Just shaking her head into his chest she choked out "how, how can you say that all your loved ones are back in Uzu worried sick about you and your mother is worried you might not get home!". Still holding her he said "it is because they miss me and the fact I have a reason for living is why I will be able to return home to them… besides I'm the raging whirlpool that protects my village and by protecting the people of Kiri from Yagura I protect my village in the process because if he was successful here he would turn his blood filled gaze upon Uzu and I will not allow that"

Nodding into his chest Mei wrapped her arms around him "did you really mean what you said that you love me and that you don't want me to leave" Mei asked quietly. The only answer he gave was gently tilting her head backwards and kissing her. "Does that answer your question" asked Naruto, all she did was nod dumbly

Picking her up he sat back down on the bed with her on his lap and asked "should we read the rest of these together" he asked quietly, nodding "I would love too"

There were a few notable letters one from Natsu and Hana saying that Hana was pregnant with their first child and Shizuka's letter stating the results of the Heritage jutsu confirming that Tenshiyuri is in fact Kushina's sisters daughter, which made Naruto happy but that happiness soon ended as he read further finding out that he and 30 Uzumaki were labelled missing nin from Konoha but was relieved that Zeshin was sorting it.

It was getting late and Mei decided to ask a sort of weird question "hey Naruto…" getting a hmm from said person "you know how Konoha has the will of fire, iwa the will of stone, sand spirit of the desert and kumo the spark of the cloud what does Uzushio have like a motto of some sorts", smiling and nodding Naruto answered "Uzushio has the will of the whirlpool, to explain I will tell you what I tell all the children when they first learn it 'when the whirlpool rages, one shall find protection. The whirling shadow shall open the village and once again the tides will be rapid'" they sat in silence with Mei still in his lap about five minutes they both started to fall into blissful unconsciousness.


	12. Chapter AN

**HI EVERYONE I HAVE BEEN WRITING FURIOUSLY OVER THE LAST COUPLE OF MONTHS AND UP TO WRITING CHAPTER 13 BUT I NEED SOME HELP WRITING A FINAL CLASH BETWEEN THE BLOOD LINES OF KIRI THE HOZUKI, KAGUYA, YUKI, MIRIKI, SENSUI CLANS PLUS THE UZUMAKI CLAN AND IT'S ALLIES THE KAMAZURU, AMAGIRI, KOHAKU, KODON, RYU AND RINHA AGAINST THE LOYALISTS UNDER YAGURA.**

**PERIMETERS:**

**NARUTO AND MEI HAVE TO VS YAGURA.**

**THE BLOODLINES AND ALLIES NUMBER AROUND 1200 STRONG.**

**THE LOYALISTS AROUND 2000 STRONG.**

**THE BLOODLINES WIN.**

**AND MANGETSU MUST SURVIVE I HAVE NEED FOR HIM LATER ON.**


	13. Chapter 13

People, help me choose a peerage for my High school DxD fanfic. just give me the name and a reason why and what anime or manga they are from. how to contact email or private message


End file.
